Newsies: The Brooklyn version
by WinterhartZahneelCalina
Summary: Just where does Spot get his information from? The answer might surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

"I got a brain too, and more than just half of one."

The words echoed in his head as he watched the trio of boys walk away from his domain. He climbed up to his look out spot, making sure that there were no more visitors headed for his territory. His eyes scanned the area, wondering if he had been too harsh with the Manhattan boys. "You did the right thing you know," the voice came behind him. The leader of the Brooklyn newsies slowly turned his head to look at the speaker. "It's quite disconcerting how you can just appear like that," he said to his spymaster. The smaller boy grinned sardonically, "I know, that's why I do it."

The first time Li had shown up, the Spot's predecessor had been certain that the tiny Asian boy would wash out in the first week. Everyone had been shocked when the little boy had turned into one of the top sellers of the district. They had been more surprised when he survived his first fight- and won. Spot had recognized a valuable ally when he saw one and the two had become fast friends. When Spot had announced his claim to the Brooklyn territory, Li was the first one to back him up.

Li had made himself invaluable by always bringing Spot as much information about the various New York territories, so much so that his job soon became to spy on the other newsies instead of selling his papes. That's how Spot had known so much about the Manhattan boys' plans before they even stepped foot on the Brooklyn bridge.

Spot turned to study the younger boy. Li was Asian and surprisingly petite for someone who could pack such a punch. The only other truly remarkable thing about Li was his long hair. He refused to cut it, insisting that he could actually get into more places with long hair than he could with short. Instead he pulled it into a low tail at the back of his neck, keeping the long strands out of his face. Spot thought he was strange, but left him alone; none of his other spies had half the information that Li always seemed to get. He still wore the same garments as the rest of the newsies, right down to the hat and suspenders. Li raised an eyebrow as Spot. "I got somethin' on my face?" he asked roguishly.

"Nah, I still just don't get why yur hair is so long."

"And you probably never will because you'll never see me at work in the other territories. Besides, it would be rude to the spirits of my ancestors to cut my hair."

"You don't believe that nonsense."

"Perhaps."

Spot just shook his head, "What do you mean I did the right thing?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Jack means well, but he is not the brains of this operation. That boy David is. Anything Jack has said came out of David's mouth first. However David does not have the common man's tongue. He is smart, but the boys will not follow him- after all, he has only been a newsie for two days now. With such torn leadership and personalities, unless the boys truly are willing to face down the police, the whole operation will fail within a number of days. If you were to join immediately, we could not test their mettle to see if this is indeed something that they will be willing to work for." The raven-haired boy shook his head. "I know he is your friend, but it is not wise to risk the lives of the men under your command simply because a friend has decided to play with something larger than himself."

Spot took all of that in without comment. He knew that Li spoke only the truth, but he still had an uneasy feeling about all of this. "And when did I become a bird?" Li asked with amusement. Spot grinned; he wondered if Li would have caught his 'birdie' reference. "When you started flitting between newsie camps," he answered. His eyes when back to the horizon, gazing toward Manhattan again.

"So you gonna tell me to follow them now or just keep staring after them?"

"Yeah I'm gonna tell you ta go. Cheeky bastard. Good luck with it though. Those boy's are tight, you won't be able to get in as easily as you say you do. Come to think of it, you've never told me how you manage to get in there without getting in trouble and get out with extra coin in your pocket."

Li smirked, "And I never will," he replied, vaulting over the edge of the lookout as he headed on his next assignment. Spot shook his head at the spy's retreating figure. He would never understand that boy.

Li slunk through the Manhattan slums, heading toward the brothel near to the newsies boarding house. Li quickly knocked the fast pattern on the back door. The door opened to a tall Irish woman in a lacy green bustier, skit, and stockings. "Li! Back so soon already darling?" she asked as she rushed the Asian through the door, looking both ways before shutting and locking the door. "What are those foolish boys up to now?" the tall redhead demanded as she ushered Li towards the changing rooms. Li grinned cheekily at her, "Well, that's what I'm here to find out Jana."

"Oh, tush you," Jana said affectionately as she swatted at Li's bottom. "Hurry up and get changed. You need to be out of here before our customers arrive and want to have a crack at your sweet face." Li nodded in hurried agreement, pulling of the hat and shirt while walking. "Hey girls, look who's here!" Jana cried as she opened the door to the dressing room. Li sauntered in behind her, waving at them and their greetings while stripping. "You're things are over here sugar," a busty blonde called out was she applied rouge to her cheeks. Li headed in her direction, reaching with one hand to rifle through the box while chatting with all of the girls. Out came a sensible but worn dark brown skirt, white blouse, stockings, and red shawl. Li kicked of the remaining clothes to pull on the stockings first, which were followed by the skirt and shoes, before reaching for the remaining items.

"I'll never understand why such a pretty girl like you dresses like a boy all of the time," Beth, the blonde, sighed as Li unbound her breasts and put on the more comfortable ones kept at the house. "Freedom," came the muffled reply as Li slid into the blouse, tucking the ends firmly into her skirt and began trying to do her hair. "Oh here darling, you never can get it right," Jana laughed as she took the brush from the Asian girl and began artfully braiding her hair into an elaborate design. Beth took advantage of Li's complacency and quickly dusted a light layer of powder across her tan features quickly followed by the light rouge before Li could protest. "Just let us dress you up Li," Jana said. "Its not often that we get to, so we're going to make you beautiful for whatever job you're headed on." Li shrugged and pursed her lips as directed by Beth before the blonde smeared the red lip color across her lips. She then dusted a lighter powder just over her eyelids and lined them with charcoal. "Finished!" Jana declared as she and Beth released her. The other girls crowded around, oohing at her new look. "Oh Li, you look so exotic and beautiful!" cried one of the younger girls, a little Italian girl named Maria.

Li blushed and asked if her brother Racetrack would be walking the same route back from Sheepshead that night. The Italian nodded. "Just don't you go breaking his heart now that you're all gorgeous," she joked. "I'll do my best," Li smiled back as she adjusted her shawl. "I'm not used to looking so pretty myself."

The girls laughed and waved merrily to her as Li tossed her breeches and suspenders into the box. She headed down the stairs and managed to make it to the corner where she would meet Racetrack just minutes before he arrived.

"Why Lianna," he said gallantly, "I has been missin you since we last parted. How is life down in Chinatown?" He swept his hat off his head before offering his arm. Li laughed, easily falling into her role as a simple Chinese girl. "I've been fine," she said giggling, "How've you been?"

"Well there's been some changes from the last time you were at the Newsies's house Lianna. Come on you'll see. I'm sure that the rest of the boys'll be happy to see ya too. Jack especially, you know how he likes to preen. He'll pro'bly be mad he didn't know you were comin, especially considerin how pretty you look tonight. You get dressed up just fur me?" He winked roguishly at her as they strolled down the street.

"Why of course Race, I always dress up just for you. How could you think otherwise?" she teased him back. They had reached the Newsies's lodging house and Racetrack opened the door, waiting for Li to pass though before passing her and racing up the stairs calling "boys! We got company of the feminine persuasion so find yur pants!" It must have been a powerful incentive because by the time Li had reached the boy's room, all of the boys were dressed and most even had their hair combed.

Li smiled as she entered. The younger boys visibly relaxed when they saw who it was. The older ones seemed more shocked than anything else. She knelt down as the younger boys ran to her crying "Lianna! Lianna! You came to visit us! We thought you'd forgotten us!"

"Why never my darlings!" she responded as she hugged each of them, wiping off smudges on their faces and running her fingers though tousled hair. "I could never forget any of you! You are all much too sweet to be forgotten. Have you all been good?" At their nods, she pulled out liquorish sticks for them and distributed them evenly among the boys. "But who's this?" she asked looking curiously at a small boy who had hung back.

Racetrack brought him forward, "This is Les. He's Davie's little brother. You'll meet him in a minute." Li smiled at the child as he clung to Race. "Would you like a liquorish stick too Les?" At his shy nod she handed him one, reaching out to pat him on the hand as he took it.

"So Les, do you want to introduce me to your brother?" Li asked him smiling. He nodded and took her hand, pulling her towards a tall boy next to Jack. "Lianna," he said looking up at her, "this is my brother David." Li smiled at the brunette and did a small curtsey to David as she still held Les's hand. "A pleasure to meet you." She had already know who he was, and probably much more than any of the other boys did about these two brothers, but she couldn't reveal that without revealing who she really was, so she had to content herself with playing dumb and receiving the introduction. David blushed, "A pleasure to meet you too Lianna."

Jack broke through the pleasantries by jumping in front Li and bowing low over her hand before kissing it. "You didn't forget about me did you Lianna? I'd be devastated; after all you get more beautiful every time I see you." David glared a little at Jack for cutting in on him before he schooled his features into a smile. Li laughed, "Jack you flirt. You know I wouldn't forget you or any of the other boys now would I, Blink?" effectively pulling the other boy into the conversation. The blonde grinned at her before stealing her arm and leading her over to a seat near him and Mush. "Of course not Lianna, you're too nice a girl to go forgettin' us."

"So tell us something new," Blummets said as he took a seat on the floor near her. She laughed as all of the boys began finding chairs and looking at her with rapt attention. "Nothing much happens at the lantern store. I just do my painting and then go get something to eat. You boys know that. You tell me something new."

"We're going on strike," Crutchy said before any of the others could respond. Li made her eyes go wide as she looked around the room, pretending to look for confirmation of this statement. The boys all nodded, big grins on their faces. "When did this happen?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "Just today," Dutchy said quickly, vying for attention.

They all quickly told her their story, each trying to paint himself in the most pleasant way possible. 'It's amazing how much boys will tell you if you just put on a skirt. I wonder if I could make Spot do this for himself,' Li thought to herself. She tried to pay attention to all of the older boys equally, but made a point to pay the most attention to the younger ones. Finally as they began yawning, she shook her head at them reprovingly and sent them off to get ready for bed. "You'll still tell us a story though won't you?" Boots asked anxiously before he left. At her nod, he ran to get ready with the others.

Li heard David lean over to Jack and whisper, "What does Boots mean?" Jack whispered back, "Every time Lianna comes over she tells the little kids a story from China. Then they all go to bed, promising her that they will behave themselves till she comes back. They're on their best behavior for the next few days, as if she might be watching them just around the corner. And she does always seem to know when they've gotten into trouble."

David looked at Li specutively, "She'll be a great mom someday won't she?"

Jack, Racetrack, and Blink all elbowed him, "You don't go trying to steal her away from us ya hear?" Racetrack said indignantly. "Yeah, we've got first dibs anyway," Blink chimed in.

"Boys," Li pitched her voice over to them, "you do know I can hear you don't you?"

They all blushed and ducked their heads. Li couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come and listen to the story with the young ones. You know you all enjoy my stories," she coaxed as the little boys came back to sit around her.

When they were all situated, she asked, "Now whose turn is it to sit in my lap?" Pie-eater raised his hand. "Weren't you the first one to get to sit with me?" Li asked him. When he nodded she kindly asked him, "Then is it ok if we add Les to the line and he gets to sit with me tonight?" Pie-eater looked down, then at Les and nodded to Li. "But it's my turn next time right Lianna?" he asked. She smiled, "Of course it is. Les," she beckoned, "would you like to sit in my lap for story time?"

He shyly nodded and made his way toward her. She pulled the small boy into her lap and looked around at her audience. "I think tonight, we shall have the story of Aniz the Shepherd.

"Aniz was a young shepherd hired to look after a landlord's sheep," She pitched her voice low so that it would be soothing, "Everyone liked Aniz, for he was kind to all and always had time to help others. What everyone liked most though, was to listen to him play the flute. Now, he was poor and only had a very simple flute; it was no more than a single length of bamboo, but he made the most beautiful music come out of it. Whenever the villagers were not busy doing their work, they would sit around Aniz and simply listen to play. Only one person did not like young Aniz: his landlord. The land lord was tired of listening to the boy play his flute and was always trying to find problems with poor Aniz." She pitched her voice to sound evil and menacing, "You little wretch!' he would say, 'Do I pay you to sit there playing the flute?' But Aniz had never neglected his work with his flute playing.

"One day, the evil landlord found some excuse to give Aniz a horrible beating. And while he was hurting Aniz, he also broke the flute into a thousand pieces and then drove poor Aniz away, calling after him, 'Good! I should like to see you play the flute now!'

"Miserable and hurting Aniz ran through the streets, with tears running down his face. Then, quite unexpectedly, he ran into an old man. He apologized for not looking where he was going and turned away to keep going when the old man stopped him. 'Hello! What's the trouble, young fellow?' the kindly old man asked giving the young shepherd a hug," she made her voice sound old but friendly, "Why are you out here all on your own, crying?'

"Grandpa!' Aniz respectfully replied as he began crying again, 'I am but a young shepherd named Aniz. The landlord has beaten me, driven me out and destroyed my beloved flute beyond repair…'

"Don't cry Aniz,' the old man said comfortingly, "Come and stay with me. I shall heal your hurts and I will show you a way to avenge yourself.' So Aniz followed him home and the old man healed him. He also took a length of bamboo and made Aniz a new flute, one that was much better than his old one. He taught Aniz to play it, and after his lessons with the old man, Aniz could play more beautifully than ever. Now not only did people enjoy his playing, but animals would come out from their hiding places and would sit quietly around Aniz as he played. They would not eve attack each other in his presence. As time passed, Aniz and the animals all became good friends.

"One day the landlord called his sons to him and said, 'Last night I dreamed of a most beautiful rabbit; it was white as snow, with a single black spot atop its head. I must have it so you must try your best to catch it in the forest.'

"Father, we have never even heard of such a rabbit!' his sons replied, 'Where can we go to catch it for you?'

"You hopeless creatures! Did you not hear what I just said?' the landlord demanded furiously, 'Go and look for it. Whoever finds it will inherit all I have when I die.'

"The eldest son thought to himself, 'I am the eldest and I should inherit father's property anyway, whether I catch a silly rabbit or not. But suppose my younger brothers find it…' He stepped forward and said, 'Brothers, let me go! I fear no danger if I can only make father happy!' He set off on his way looking around carefully for the elusive rabbit. After awhile, an old man came towards him and asked, 'Young man, where are you going?' The eldest son told him why he had come.

"Go to the forest then,' the old man replied, 'and look there for your rabbit. Aniz is tending my cattle there. Tell him what you want and I am sure he will help you.'

"So the eldest son went to the forest and found Aniz tending the cattle. He asked for Aniz's help and Aniz smiled at him, 'Of course, I can help you find the strange rabbit. Come and get it this evening, but you must bring a thousand strings of cash to pay for it.'

"The eldest son quickly agreed, thinking, 'Compared with the property I am going to inherit, a thousand strings of cash are nothing!' In the evening he returned with the money to the forest and found Aniz sitting on a tree stump playing his flute. All the little animals were squatting around him, mesmerized by the beautiful melody, pricking their ears up to hear it better. The eldest son saw the white rabbit among them at once, with a perfect black circle upon its head.

"Aniz saw the rabbit too. He set his flute down and grasped the rabbit by its ears, handing it to the eldest son. 'Here you are,' he said, 'Hold it tightly! If it escapes, it is not my fault or problem.'

"The eldest son paid the money, thanking Aniz profusely as he left and set off home with the little white rabbit. He was about to leave the forest when her heard Aniz begin playing his flute again. As soon as the rabbit heard the beautiful music, it burst from the son's hand and ran as fast as it could. The eldest son search long and hard for it but could not find a single trace of the rabbit. In the end, he gave up and went to see Aniz again.

"The rabbit has run away. What shall I do?' he asked.

"Aniz answered, 'There is nothing I can do about it. I just warned you a mere moment ago to hold it tightly. You cannot blame me for this.'

"The eldest son hand no alternative but to go home empty handed and tell his story to his father.

"The second son said, 'Father, don't worry. I'll go and catch it tomorrow.' The next day the second son went to try his luck and met the same fate as his elder brother—time wasted and another thousand strings of cash given to Aniz. On the third day, the youngest son went, but he fared no better than his brothers.

"It made the landlord absolutely furious to watch his three sons lose three thousand strings of cash in a mere three days without so much as a piece of fluff from the rabid to show for it.

"You fools!' he cried, 'You worthless pack of fools! Tomorrow I shall go and catch it myself!'

"So the next day, the landlord went into the forest. When Aniz saw his hated former master, his eyes blazed with the hatred of a thousand suns. Before the landlord could even open his mouth, Aniz took out his flute and began playing. All of the beasts of the forest—rabbits, bears, snakes, wolves, tigers, foxes, and many sorts of birds—came and encircled the landlord. Terror drove the last drop of color from the evil landlord's skin. He fell to his knees in despair and begged Aniz, not recognizing him for the shepherd he had once employed. 'My lord, save me! Save me!' he cried desperately.

"Landlord! Do you remember the poor shepherd you had beaten named Aniz?' the infuriated boy demanded, 'At one sound from my flute, these animals will eat you alive!'

"Alas… Ah! My lord! Don't treat me as I once treated you!' he lay prostrate at Aniz's feet and sobbed, 'I promise to give you anything you want. Just don't let them hurt me… I'm so scared…'

"And Aniz remembered the goodness in his heart as he felt pity for the landlord. 'Very well,' he said, 'I will spare your wretched life this once. But you must promise to never bully poor folk again! If you will not do this, I won't be so easy on you next time. And when you return home, you must give half of all your worldly goods to the poor villagers. Is that clear?'

"Yes! Yes!' lord swore, rising to his feet and fleeing the forest and Aniz in terror. He followed Aniz's instructions exactly and distributed half of his estate to the poor. He became a more kindly landlord and the people rejoiced, throwing Aniz a feast in his honor for their changed landlord."

Li finished her story to smiling listeners. The littlest ones were almost asleep, sitting where they were. Les had fallen asleep in her lap. She smiled at the older boys as she carefully stood, cradling the boy. She then walked over and placed him in Jack's bunk looking over at Jack as she did so. "It is alright for him to sleep here till he goes home isn't it?" she asked the Manhattan leader. He nodded and she smiled at him, pulling the covers up and gently kissing Les on the forehead.

She then proceeded to scoop each of the boys up and carry them off to their beds, gently tucking them in and kissing their heads as though she were their mother. She could see David out of the corner of her eye and knew from his expression that she had completely won him over. He would tell her anything she ever wanted to know. Probably some things she didn't want to know too for that matter.

Once all of the little ones were tucked in, she gestured to the older boys that they go up to the roof to talk instead of bothering the others. They nodded and all headed up the stairs. Racetrack came up next to her as they were climbing up the stairs. "You chose that story on purpose didn't you? Because the simple shepherd boy came away rich and a hero to the people for beating the evil landlord," he asked. She smiled secretively at him, "You can prove nothing, and it was just a bedtime story that happened to give hope to you boys. I see nothing wrong with my actions."

He shook his head at her as they reached the roof with the others. "My lady," he said gallantly, "you never cease to amaze me." He caught her hand and kissed it lightly. "We are very lucky to have you." Li felt her gut turn at the trust she saw in all of the boys' eyes, but quickly squashed the feeling. She couldn't become their friend; if she did she wouldn't be able to do her job and then she'd have to go back to the factories. Instead she forced a smile, "You're all far to kind."

She continued her banter with them, quickly finding out all of the information she would need to tell Spot. But that gnawing feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away as she bid them all goodnight and promised to return as soon as she could. She changed at the brothel and quickly disappeared into the night towards Brooklyn, hating herself every step of the way.

Li woke early, quickly eating her breakfast and throwing her hat and trousers on over the long johns she wore to sleep. She slid on her shirt and pulled the suspenders up as she raced down to see Spot. She had reported as usual the night before and just had to check in with him before heading back to Manhattan. She wanted to be there if anything went south there today.

"Heya Spot!" she called as she strolled into his audience chamber.

He looked up from a paper he was reading, frowning. "Li, what are you doing up so early? You barely got in after midnight. Go back to bed."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, puzzled, "I was gonna head back to Jack's boys and keep an eye out."

He shook his head at her. "No way, I need you fresh for the next few days. You're to go back to bed till about noon, then you've got work around here till six at least. Then you can head back over there. No sooner."

Her eyes grew wider as he spoke. "Excuse me? You want me to just go back to bed and be lazy till noon? Then what am I supposed to do for six hours? You keep everything up to date, there's nothing for me to do here and you know it. Why are you really keeping me here?"

He looked at her and sighed, "Damnit Li. Just do as I say alright? I need my spymaster in one piece and I need you here till six ok? That's all that should matter."

She glared at him, "I'll stay till six and not one minute later. And you better have a damn good reason for keeping me from my mission." She stalked out of the room, punching a hole in the wall next to the door to show her frustration.

She grumbled all the way to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Spot stared at Li's retreating back. Damn, now he had to have someone repair that hole on top of everything else. What was wrong with that boy? Ok, he knew the answer to that; he would have been pissed had someone just told him to do what he had commanded Li. Still, he was the boss, and what he said would go. All the same, he would stay out of Li's way as much as possible today.

He went back to his paper and his plans, barely noticing when one of the new boys brought him some lunch in. He finally glanced up when a shadow appeared over his desk. "What?" he demanded of the boy from Queens who stood over him.

"What should I tell James? Is Brooklyn in for this strike or what?"

Spot glared at the presumptuous little snot, "I'll give my answer tomorrow. Deal."

The other boy turned on his heel and left the room. Spot stood to, trying to work out the kinks out of his back. He grabbed his sandwich and began walking to the door as well. He needed to stretch his legs out anyway. He headed towards his favorite lookout spot to enjoy the afternoon sun. He was almost there when he heard Tiny, one of the largest, and quite frankly stupidest, boys of the Brooklyn gang. The idiot was probably trying to pick another fight; Spot sighed and headed in the direction of the voices to break up the imminent bloodbath. Soon he could actually hear what the moron was saying. "What's got you in such a pissy mood today Li? You're acting just like a slighted girl."

Spot stopped dead in his tracks. Tiny was going to beat up his spymaster? This could be a definite problem. He resumed walking, trying to finish his sandwich before he reached the brawl, it would be too difficult to try and break up the fight with only one hand and sandwich in the other one. Spot could hear the whole thing escalating as he walked.

"Tiny, I don't feel like putting up with your crap today. So take it back and I won't beat the ever living crap out of you."

Tiny laughed, "Like you could even hurt me you lily-livered pansy. You are just like a girl."

"That's it," Li said in a dead voice. "You are so dead now."

Spot turned the corner to see Li and Tiny on the docks, a crowd on either side of the combatants, watching in silence. Li threw off his hat and rolled up his sleeves. Tiny just laughed and gestured derisively at Li. Spot took a step back at the tightly controlled fury in Li's eyes. Suddenly he wasn't sure Tiny was going to win this fight.

Li fell into a stance that Spot had seen some of the old Chinese men in when they were practicing over by the docks. Li ran towards Tiny, then dodged out of the way of one of Tiny's massive arms. He spun and kicked the larger boy in the back, using Tiny's momentum against him and forcing the older boy away from him. Tiny turned and punched toward the small Asian boy. Li grinned and caught the fist, twisting the hand and popping Tiny's shoulder out of its socket. The sickening pop turned some of the assembled boys' faces slightly green and Tiny howled in pain. Somewhat crazily, Tiny rushed toward Li, trying to force him into the river. Li dropped to the ground and swept his opponent's legs out from under him, followed by a swift kick into the river.

Li stood, hands still balled into fists. "Anyone else think I'm too girly?" he demanded of the assembly. They shook their heads quickly. Then Li turned to the sputtering Tiny. "How 'bout you? Am I too feminine to be a part of Brooklyn?"

"No, you deserve to be here just as much as the rest of us," Tiny grumped, defeated as he climbed back out of the river with his good arm. Li looked Tiny up and down. "Lay down on your back," he commanded when Tiny was on the dock. Tiny looked at Li warily, then did as he was told. "Now don't move. Or this is gonna hurt a lot more than it should," Li told him kneeling next to Tiny's prone form. Li grasped Tiny's shoulder then in a move Spot couldn't see from the spot he had frozen in, there was another sickening pop and then a groan of relief. Li stood and looked at Tiny as he sat up, looking at the Asian boy with wonder. Li looked into Tiny's eyes intently. "Next time I won't fix your shoulder. I'll let you gasp about in agony for a few days," he warned.

The crowd parted as Li headed in their direction, trying not to piss the diminutive boy off any more than he already was. That's when Li saw Spot over on the path back to the warehouse. His eyes narrowed and he stalked towards the frozen Brooklyn leader, fury evident in every step he took. "Why oh great and powerful leader," he drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "is there anything else I can do for today? You see I have already beaten the stupidity out of your ranks, healed those who were wounded, and paid tribute to the river gods. What shall I do next? Shall I spit shine your shoes? Serve you on hands and knees? Beg for forgiveness from any transgression I have ever committed? Just tell me for I am eager to obey your will." He finished his speech with a low mocking bow.

Spot was torn between punching the insolent little snot and trying to placate him. Instead, he grabbed Li by the back of his shirt and pulled him into the warehouse. He determinedly dragged Li back to his rooms so he could deal with this without an audience. As they were walking Li continued his factitious adulations, "What displeases my leader? After all, I only live to serve your littlest whims. Surely your greatness doesn't find me displeasing in my duties?"

"Shut up," was all Spot said as he tossed Li onto his bed. Li glared up at him from his flattened position, but his mouth was twisted up in a smirk. "Have I displeased you my lord?" he asked sardonically, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the Irish boy.

"Look, I get that you're pissed off, but I need you to have a clear head and not run off half-cocked, got it? You can be rude and insolent with the other boys, but I'm not gonna tolerate it. And I will happily toss you out on your ass if you can't keep your cool. So are you done throwing a temper tantrum?" Spot ask the irritated boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN//: ok, here's part two. I'll try to keep updating quickly, but I don't know if I'll have a lot of time to write. Ok, enjoy.**

Li looked up and him and sighed, seeming to deflate somehow. "Do you even know why I'm so mad?" he quietly asked Spot.

"I would assume that it's because I didn't let you head over to Manhattan this morning."

Li shook his head and swung his legs off the side of the bed, sitting and staring at the floorboards. "One of my scouts got word back to me that the boys led a raid on The World's distribution point. The Police stopped Crutchy from getting away and he was taken by the DeLanci brothers. They beat him up pretty badly and then carted him off to that children's jail. The one run by Warden Snider."

Spot stared at his spy in shock. If all this had happened already the situation was quickly spiraling out of control. If he couldn't get a handle on things quickly, the whole city could end up with a war on its streets. And as much as he enjoyed a good fight, he couldn't risk all of the little ones in his care getting hurt in the cross fire. He needed to have his best eyes and ears in keeping him informed on the situation, but he didn't want Li to go into that fight. Li was his most valuable vassal, and if he lost Li in the fighting, then his entire information network would completely disintegrate. He couldn't afford that, but he couldn't afford to be blind for this confrontation either. Besides, he worried about Li; he was his best friend and he was more than a little reckless at times. That kid would take on the whole of Brooklyn by himself if he felt like it. He sighed and sat next to Li on the bed.

"You realize if you disappear into this fight in Manhattan, I'll overturn every rock in that place to get you back," he spoke quietly to his friend. "I can't afford to lose you."

Li glanced sharply over at Spot, then his face softened into a smile, "Same goes for you. What kind of spymaster would I be if I lost my liege lord? I need someone to serve just as you need someone to be your eyes and ears. So don't you go and get hurt while I'm off working ok?"

Spot looked over into Li's chocolate colored eyes. He felt something stir within him as he looked at his friend but quickly squashed it down. "How about a deal? You don't get yourself killed while getting me information from Manhattan, and I'll do my best not to get too injured. Deal?"

Li grinned and spat in his palm before holding it out to shake, "Deal."

Spot did the same, then grinned and said, "Now get your lazy ass out of here and get to work. I can't go into this blind."

Li winked at Spot, "I wouldn't dream of making you go blind," he quipped before fleeing out the door. Spot felt a faint blush on his cheeks as he stared at the spot that his spymaster had disappeared.

As Li ran through the alleys she couldn't help but think back to the look in Spot's eyes when he had gazed at her. She shivered lightly even though the night was far from being even remotely cool. She knew she had liked Spot for quite a while, but had known the sheer idiocy of thinking that he might ever return her feelings, especially as she was masquerading as a boy. But that look….. What did that mean?

She shook her head and snuck over to the Chinese laundry mat, she didn't have time to be thinking about such things. She quietly knocked on the door, storing her thoughts away for another time. The old man who ran it answered and quickly ushered the girl in. "There's a buzz in the streets boy," he said as he brought Li to the washroom and shoved the suit at him. "They say big Joe's going to get them newsies killed. I aim to stay inside for the next few days; you should too."

Li nodded solemnly. "Yes Grandfather," she said respectfully, "I shall make sure to keep off the streets as much as I can."

"You're a good boy," the old man said gruffly, ruffling Li's hair, "you even keep to the old ways and wear your hair long, not like the other young fools around here. You keep out of trouble. I'd hate for the last respectful boy in New York to end up killed as he's mistaken for one of those newsies."

Li bowed low, "Thank you Grandfather. I shall be most careful."

The old man nodded and headed back up to the front of his shop as Li dove into the bathroom and quickly changed into a butler's suit, rinsing her body as well as she could. She washed her face and quickly combed her hair, pulling it into its low tail and tying it with a black ribbon. She shined the shoes and shoved her own clothing into the small bag the old man kept for her. She then rushed out to the front of the store and thanked the old man again. He just nodded and ushered her out the door. She felt a little guilty for deceiving him, but it was easier to just play the role of a boy.

She pulled out her forged note and smirked as she thought to where she had left the actual butler. He hadn't even seen her when she dropped from above, knocking him out cold. He had carried a note saying the usual butler was ill and his name was Jeffery. She smirked again as she approached The World's front door. She quickly schooled her features into a pleasant smile then stepped into the lobby coming up to the secretary and showing him the note. He nodded and gave her directions to the kitchen. She turned her head as though she could speak no English. The secretary sighed then called for another man. A Japanese man approached the desk then gave her the same instructions. She smiled at him, murmuring a quick "Arigato" before hurrying to the kitchen. The Japanese man accompanied her, telling her exactly how she was to serve the coffee and tea to the gentlemen upstairs. She nodded and he continued by telling her the names for cream, sugar, cake, and biscuit.

Li looked at him as though memorizing everything he said and agreeing with him as she was shown to the coffee cart. She carefully pushed the cart through the halls and to the elevator. She took a steadying breath before knocking on the door to Joe Pulitzer's officer. At the simple "Enter," she opened the door and reminded herself to keep even breaths as she cautiously walked into the enemy's den. She rolled the cart over to the most powerful man in New York's desk, as she repeated 'he's just another man, he's just another man," in her head as though it were a protective mantra. She knew what she was doing was extremely dangerous, and if she were caught then being sent to the Refuge was going to be the least of her worries.

Just as she had begun pouring the tea for Mr. Pulitzer, the door to the office opened and Li watched through her lashes as Mr. Seitz and Mr. Wisel swept into the room. Well, Seitz swept, Wisel behaved more like he was a bug about to be crushed the way he slunk into the room. Seitz looked over at Li before turning back to Pulitzer. "You sure you want to have this interview with him up here?"

Pulitzer waved his hand towards Li, "Jonathan already rang up here. The boy only speaks Japanese; fortunately they were able to teach him the basics for a tea service. He's the perfect servant for this."

Seitz didn't look all that reassured, but kept his mouth shut after one last suspicious look towards Li. "Here's the distributor for the Manhattan newsies, Mr. Wisel, just as you requested chief."

"Good, good. Mr. Wisel, do you think these boys will just give up at the first sign of resistance?" Pulitzer asked as he glanced at the tubby man before him.

"I don't think they're just going to go away chief," Seitz said before Mr. Wisel could answer. Li kept her head down, making sure she played her role as stupid as stupid servant and trying not to call any attention to herself. Pulitzer glared at his second in command before turning back to Wisel just as he began to speak. "Mr. Pulitzer, sir, just give me the means and I'll take care of them for you."

Pulitzer nodded and turned to gaze out his window, "I'll give you whatever means you require. I want this nonsense done with once and for all."

"Chief…." Seitz began before Pulitzer spun around yelling "Shut your mouth, Seitz."

Li jumped as though he thought he were the one being yelled at. The men would all think that the ignorant Japanese boy had thought he had done something wrong and would probably send him away more quickly. She knew all she needed to now and just needed to listen to what the newsies were planning before she ran back to Brooklyn. All of the men turned to look at her when she jumped just as she predicted. "Get that boy out of here," Pulitzer demanded irritably. Li made sure she cowered just the right amount as Seitz strode toward her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to push the cart out of the office. When they reached the door, Seitz pointed to the elevator and Li nodded at him. The door slammed shut behind her and Li quickly made her way into elevator, all while planning her next move.

Li ran frantically down the alleyways between her and Brooklyn, desperate to reach Spot. She was racing against time now and she knew it. It would be almost impossible to get to Brooklyn, rally the boys, and make it back to Manhattan before someone got hurt. She knew she had spent too much time listening to the Manhattan newsies, but she had wanted to reassure herself as best as she could that they were all right. Admittedly, perching outside on their roof listening to their conversation wasn't the most effective way to do that, but she didn't have time to become Lianna. From there she had shadowed Wisel as he gathered men to his office. Li had waited as long as she dared to here that fat bastard's plan, but now she feared she had wasted too much time.

Finally she saw the Bridge in view. The vision spurred her on, even though her body was already straining from the day she had had. She kept running over all of the information in her head as she tried to get her second wind. Okay, so maybe it was her fourth or fifth wind she needed, but she had no time to stop and rest or even walk for a moment. Finally she managed to reach the bridge, and was amazed how thankful one could be of a flat running ground. That hill up to the bridge had been killer on her almost used up energy.

'Don't think about how you feel,' she roughly reminded herself, 'just don't think about it. Think about your report, just think about that.' She kept repeating that over and over in her head, trying to pass the time and the miles. She was almost in shock when she looked up and saw the warehouse only 300 yards away. It was amazing how that single sight helped her dredge up the last reserves of her energy and let her sprint towards it, the guard recognizing her and opening the doors so she didn't even have to slow down as she saw her destination.

Someone must have gone and woken Spot because when she reached his unofficial throne room, he was already there along with some of his more 'military' helpers. "Li what's wrong?" Spot demanded as she skidded to a halt just in front of him, panting from her exertions. "What the hell made you run in here at three in the bloody morning?"

"Attack," she gasped out, trying not to collapse in front of everyone. "Trap for newsies at- distribution. Got here as fast- as could. Hired gang. Chains, - clubs, - brass- knuckles. Real bad Spot."

He looked suspiciously at her, "When did you leave? We need a time table Li."

"Left at- one forty- five - sir," she gasped out, bracing herself on her knees.

"Holy shit Li. You made it here in just over an hour. Somebody bring him a chair and some water."

"No time to rest- sir. Attack at six."

She heard swearing ripple through the assembled newsies, but couldn't quite find the energy to look around to see who had started. "Good god, it's going to be a massacre," she heard someone mutter.

"Well quit muttering and go gather your men," Spot ordered. We leave as soon as possible. We've only got a few hours and we can't run there or we'll be useless when arrive. We're gonna have to walk so get your butts in gear and meet back here for further instructions in ten minutes, then we can make a plan."

They all quickly dispersed, hurrying off to their duties. Li decided that was a good a moment at any to fall over, after all, the floor just looked so inviting.

"Shit," Spot swore as he jumped up from his seat and bounded over to her, supporting her back and helping her drink the water someone had finally brought. "Li, you've done a great job, but I need you to tell me what their plan is. Just a little more and you can rest I promise." Li smiled at him exhausted before she gulped some of the cold liquid down.

"They're going to lure the boys inside the gates of the center, then release some hired thugs into them. They've even paid off the bulls." Spot looked down at the boy in horror. That was just pure slaughter. He clenched his jaw in pure, unadulterated fury. This whole situation wasn't going to happen if HE had anything to say about it. Then he noticed Li struggling to sit up on his own. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I gotta get ready too. Can't slow the others down," the Asian breathed, as he fought to get to his feet. "You aren't going anywhere," Spot said, pushing Li back down. "You managed to make a two and a half hour trip in just over an hour. And I bet you've been pushing yourself all day, even without counting your fight today OR your trip over to Manhattan. You're in no condition to even walk to your room, much less back to a fight. Your orders are to go to bed so I can send you back out later in the day. You're of no use to anyone right now. You'd be a hindrance at the fight."

Li glared at him, forcing his way up off the floor. Spot braced himself for the argument that Li had opened his mouth to give when he suddenly started collapsing. Spot reached forward and caught him before he could hit the ground again, sighing with exasperation. He slung the younger boy over his shoulder, Li protesting even as he was hoisted through the air.

"Put me down!" he demanded while Spot just kept walking through the halls towards Li's room. "I can walk on my own!"

Spot tuned him out, instead glaring at the newsies who stared as their leader walked by with the swearing Asian over his shoulder. Li finally seemed to run out of conventional insults and had begun getting more creative when Spot kicked the bedroom door open. He casually tossed the boy on the bed, once again marveling how light Li really was.

Li glared at him before asking, "Is there something you need to tell me or do you just enjoy throwing me on beds?"

Spot shook his head, "It's more that it makes you shut up and listen for a few minutes. So really, whatever works. You know you can't go with us. You can't even stand for more than a few seconds." He put his hand on Li's shoulder, "It's not that I don't want you with us. I'd rather have you watch my back than anyone else, but you're not only a danger to yourself right now, you're also a danger to the rest of the gang. You've done good work, but I need you to stay here and rest up. This thing's just getting started and I'm gonna need you a lot over the next few days ok?"

Li looked up into Spot's eyes and couldn't refuse him as he murmured a soft, "Please?" she looked at the floor, screaming in her head 'NO! I can't have any feelings for him! Stop it you stupid heart of mine!' Aloud all she said was, "Yes sir. I'll rest."

He smiled that heart-stopping smile and it was all she could do to breathe, "Good. You sleep and I'm going to go to work. I'll tell you all about it when I get back ok?"

She nodded and kicked off her boots, crawling into the bed fully clothed. Spot ruffled her hair, then left quietly shutting the door behind him. Li counted to one hundred four times then slipped back out of bed and quickly tied her shoes. He should have known better than to just leave her alone, was all she could think as she crept out her window and off the docks towards the livery stable.

She knocked on the holster's door three times before he answered the door. "Li!" he said surprised, "what are you doing here before dawn?"

"Sorry," she apologized, "Spot has a special assignment for me and I need a fast horse. You got one I can use?"

Stephan scratched his head, "Well, I don't need Sampson today. He gonna be fast enough for ya?"

She nodded as Stephan began finding the saddle and bridle. Sampson was a good choice. He had a big broad back that she could fall asleep on for the ride back if she just tied herself to the saddle. She mounted the instant Sampson was geared up, grabbing two coils of rope as well. Stephan went back to his room as she rode out, waving behind her. She didn't push Sampson, she had almost two and half hours to ride to the other side of the city and she needed to conserve her strength so when she got there she might be able to do something.

She grinned as she rode. She hadn't even technically lied to Stephan. Spot did have a special assignment for her; it just so happened that her assignment was to rest, not to head out to a fight. And she had needed a horse; she was honest enough to admit that she wouldn't have been able to walk back to Manhattan so soon.

The time had passed swiftly as she headed towards the distribution center. She finally reached it, taking Sampson over to the brothel and leaving the giant horse with Jana before she had climbed the roof of the buildings surrounding the courtyard. It was almost time for the circulation bell to ring.

Li wearily climbed the last little outcropping and settled down into her hiding spot. She swore quietly when she realized she didn't have the strength to stand back up again. So maybe Spot had been right, she probably should have stayed in bed, but she knew she couldn't miss this. She would just have to hide really well and watch, that way Spot hopefully wouldn't find her when all of the Brooklyn newsies showed up.

The Manhattan boys began making noise just outside the gates. And Li watched in fascination as they worked themselves into a frenzy, all of their testosterone pumping and getting them ready to face the boys who had stolen their jobs. David tried to keep the boys in a state of control, but Jack immediately led the charge. She gazed at the scabs, who ran back and banged on the station door. It opened and out came the group of hired thugs, swinging chains and brandishing bats.

Li watched helplessly as the gates were closed and the boys trapped inside, a police man keeping their reporter friend out and Racetrack crying "Jack! Jack! It's the Crib!"

'Where is Spot?' Li thought frantically, trying to make her legs work while staring at the chains being swung at Jack and David. Just as Jack was forced to the ground, she saw _her_ newsies appear on the rooftops near her, Spot jumping onto a fire escape. He quite smugly called out, "Never fear, Brooklyn is here."

Li had never been so relieved to see that smug look on that Scottish boy's face.

Mush pointed up and cried delightedly, "Its Brooklyn!" the other boys soon joined in with the cheer as the Brooklyn newsies opened fire on the Crib. The fighting erupted right after that, and Li could hardly understand what she saw as her gaze darted everywhere, trying to see all of it at once. The one moment she knew she would always remember how glorious Spot looked when he opened the gates and led the rest of his forces into the fray, pushing the Crib back into the doors. He had looked so confident, so honorable; her heart had stopped for a moment.

She simply relaxed into her hiding spot, knowing that everything would be fine. The only moment that had caused her to pause was the look that passed between Jack and David. She would swear that it was more than a look of friendship. But the moment passed as quickly as it came and she turned her attention back to escaping the notice of all the Brooklyn newsies. When they finally all left, she realized that she still couldn't stand. She laughed quietly to herself. It had been worth it. She looked at the beautiful blue sky above her and closed her eyes contentedly. It was turning out to be a really good day after all, was her last thought before drifting quietly off to sleep.

**AN//: there you go. Ok, well yeah, I know I jump around a lot, but if I don't then I know I'll lose interest and stop writing. Any thoughts on this piece would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN//: ok, I know it's really short and doesn't really add much to the overall "Newsies" plotline, but this was necessary bridge between this chapter and the next. Sorry, you'll just have to deal. Enjoy.**

Li had barely made it back to Brooklyn before Spot and the other boys arrived. Fortunately, all she'd had to do was drop Sampson off with Stephan and climb into her bed. She had dozed off when she heard her door slowly creep open. She thought about sitting up, but her nap hadn't been so refreshing that she wanted to get up now. Instead she just pretended she was still asleep, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

Li almost jumped when she felt her bed sink down from the weight of another person, but she reminded herself she was playing possum and managed to not react. She felt someone's hand pull her hair off her face, almost seeming to caress her cheek gently. That was when she smelled the light smell that always hung around Spot. It was part unwashed boy, part sandalwood, and all pure Spot Colons.

She felt his breath on her ear and it was all she could do not to shudder slightly from the tingle that went though her. "I know you're awake," Spot whispered in her ear. She stiffened, then sat up abruptly, almost smacking Spot in the face with her head. She glared at him, wanting to reach over there and kiss the smirk off his face. Instead she sighed, "Ok Spot, what do you want?"

Spot's eyes widened, that question was answered more quickly by his hormones than his brain. He almost blurted out, "You," before catching his tongue and leaping off of the other boy's bed. Li watched him with confusion in his eyes, as well as something else, something Spot couldn't quite identify before it vanished.

He forced a glare on his face. "I know you went to Manhattan too. You directly defied your orders. What the hell were you thinking? That you were going to sweep in and save the day? You couldn't even get off the roof before you fell asleep. What if someone other than one of our people had come across you? Just how stupid are you?" he ranted. Secretly, he admired what Li had done, it was a pretty ballsy move, but he certainly couldn't praise one of his men for disobeying him, it sent the wrong message.

Li's face was torn between several emotions. She wasn't sure if she should be rueful over being caught, yelling back that she should have been there, admitting that she shouldn't have gone, and just leaping on top of Spot and making him shut up with her mouth. 'Damnit!' she screamed in her head, 'quit thinking about him like that right now!'

She finally settled on smirking at him. When he finally looked back at her, he stopped abruptly. "Why are you smirking?" he asked suspiciously. "Because in about five seconds you're going to realize how easily your security can be broken into and then you're going to ask me how I did it, who was on duty and if I could break into your room just as easily."

Spot stopped, his eyes darting both ways as though he couldn't process what she had just said. "Wait. What?"

Li couldn't help it. She just started to laugh. The situation really wasn't as funny as she was making it out to be, but with the look on his face coupled with her sheer exhaustion, she just couldn't stop laughing.

Spot stared at the hysterical boy on the bed. Li was now curled in a fetal position laughing his head off. Spot wasn't quite sure what he should do. Did he try and get Li to calm down or just sneak out of the room? Of course, watching Li clutch his stomach and roll on the bed crying "I can't breathe!" between his laughter was pretty entertaining too. Spot couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he stood there. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he burst into laughter too, grabbing Li's shoulder in an attempt to stay upright. He collapsed next to his spymaster, both of them giving into the complete hilarity of the situation.

After they had calmed down, they both sat up, Spot slinging his arm around Li's shoulders. "I'm glad I've got you Li. You make me laugh every so often," he said grinning. He looked over at his friend, suddenly realizing just how close Li's face was. Those chocolate colored pools just seemed to draw him in. His eyes darted to Li's lips, their cupid's bow shape curled into a smile. If he was asked later, he would have never known what prompted him next.

Suddenly, he darted forward, capturing Li's lips with his own. Li froze, stunned as Spot tangled his fingers in her long raven locks. Then her eyes closed and she clutched back, her arms wrapping around Spot's neck and holding him close. Abruptly, Spot tore away and ran for the door, stuttering an apology and fleeing, leaving Li stunned.

"Well damn."

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' Spot screamed in his head as he fled away from Li's room. 'What did I do that for! I don't like boys! What possessed me to do that! How am I gonna face Li ever again!' He finally reached the sanctuary of his room, slamming and locking the door behind him before tossing himself onto his bed. He punched his pillow repeatedly, still trying to gain control over his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Spot froze, horrified that it might be Li and debated whether or not to pretend he wasn't here. "Spot? You in there?"

Spot breathed a sigh of relief, it was just Jake, one of his workers. He stalked over to the door and threw it open, "Wha'da ya want?" he demanded irritably. "Jack's here to talk with you about the rally."

"Oh, ok. I'll be down in a second. "

Spot ran over to the small basin of water he kept in the room, splashing the cool liquid on his flushed face. 'Ok, I can't even hint to Jack that something's off. I would never hear the end of this if someone found out. Kid Blink and Mush had a hard time with it when they got together and I DON'T LIKE BOYS!'

He forced his face into a smirk before swaggering out to go meet with Jack.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Li couldn't stop staring at her door. 'There is no way that just happened. I'm going crazy. I'm sleep deprived and delusional. That's the only way that would have even been remotely possible. That's it. I'm going to bed. I refuse to be seeing things for the next however long these stupid things keep reoccurring.' She pulled the covers up over her head fully intending to go to sleep.

She smiled and touched her lips lightly. 'it was a really good dream though…..' she thought drowsily.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Li woke up with a smile still on her face. Suddenly she bolted upright, covers going airborne as her fingers flew to her lips. 'Was that kiss a dream or real?' Finally she decided that it had to have been a dream, there was no way that Spot would have thrown himself at her.

'Oh well, it was an awfully nice dream,' she thought as she pulled her shoes on. She quickly tied her hair back before heading down to Spot's office, whistling as she went. She was in a great mood and nothing could possibly spoil it.

"Hey Jake!" she called as she swung by to pick up two cups of coffee. She knew Spot would probably be in a foul mood this morning, he generally was when he had to go save someone's ass. "Hey Li, I think Spot's waiting for you so he can give you a briefing on the plan for tonight."

"On my way!" she called over her shoulder. She started whistling some tuneless song as she resumed her walk down the hall. "Heya Spot! I brought coffee!" she called cheerfully as she swung the door open. When she looked over at his desk, she stopped so suddenly the coffee sloshed onto the floor.

There, on Spot's lap, was Beth. Not only was she on his lap, oh no, that wouldn't be enough to punish her for falling for her him. No, the two were lip-locked. And not only that, but Spot looked like he was really into it. Li felt her heart crack as she watched. Beth broke away from Spot, smiling lightly at him to turn and look at who had interrupted them.

The blood drained away from her face when she saw the Asian girl, "Oh my god. Li, I didn't-" she started.

"Hey guys, I just brought you two some coffee, I'll come back later for that briefing, since you look busy," Li broke in. She knew if she didn't leave soon she would start babbling, blubbering, or bawling, she wasn't quite sure yet. She placed what was left of the coffee down on the desk, then turned and fled the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Li!" she heard behind her, the sound of Beth's pounding feet behind her. "Li I'm sorry! Li please, slow down, talk to me!"

Li finally reached her room, determined to lock the prostitute out and have a good cry into her pillow. Just as she whirled around to slam and lock the door, Beth managed to shove her foot and arm into the door, forcing the door to stay open. "Li, you've got to listen to me. Please."

Li spun away from her, going to sit on her bed. Beth carefully shut and locked the door before tentatively sitting next to her friend. "Li, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me that I didn't know. You never told us where you were from. I swear I would never have gone near him if I knew you liked him."

"I never said I liked him," Li interrupted.

Beth raised her eyebrow, "So that wasn't hurt and heartbreak on your face when you saw Spot and I?"

"Uhrg," Li groaned, falling back and covering her face with her pillow, "I can't like him. He's my boss, and he thinks I'm a boy. Besides, he obviously likes you and I don't look even a thing like you."

Beth looked down at her ample bosom, "Well, we certainly don't have the same attributes. But you are absolutely the most beautiful girl here. You even make a rather pretty boy for that matter.

"I wish you would have told us that you weren't just wearing men's clothes, but were pretending to be one as well. It certainly was almost got spilled back in that room. I am sorry though, you do know that?"

"I know Beth, I really have no one to blame but myself. First off, I shouldn't ever have pretended to be a boy in Brooklyn of all places. Then, I shouldn't have become attracted to my leader. I shouldn't have become his informant, because then I never would have been in women's clothes and reminded that I am, in fact, female. I shouldn't even have dreamed that he kissed me last night, because then it wouldn't have hurt as much this morning.

"I just don't have time for this. I'm trying to keep Spot informed as to all the various movements in the city, help resolve this strike in a favorable way for the newsies, keep from being found out as a girl, and not worry about the boys' safety. I simply don't have the time to fall in love with anyone, much less my leader."

Beth just smiled at her. Li crinkled her nose, "What?"

"Do you think any woman ever has time to fall in love? There are families to support, working to get out of a job you hate, trying to snare the best man you can? None of us have the time to fall in love with 'the wrong guy'. That doesn't stop it from happening, it just means you make room in your schedule for it or you give up on him and make sure you never have to deal with him until you're sure you can control yourself. Why do you think as beautiful and sweet a woman as Jana is unmarried with two or more children? She's just as human as the rest of us, she just made her choice. She chose to support her two little sisters and baby brother instead of marring the kind, poor Irishman who proposed to her all those years ago. She's lived with that choice and now her two sisters work in a factory and her brother is a newsie. And she's got all of us. She's happy, even if it's not the life she would have chosen for herself otherwise.

"So what are you gonna choose Li? Your freedom masquerading as a boy, or fess up to Spot and hope he'll love you back?

**AN//: There you go, I'll try and get to the whole discovery of identity in one of the next few chapters, but no promises (my muse is being finicky) Hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate any feedback you have to give.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN//: First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, CrushedCoppelia, Nichole, and Olive Wednesday, as well as AmyraKobayashi, Fallingstar94, and huffle-bibin who put me on StoryAlert. It's nice to know that at least someone enjoys the story. Sorry this took me so long to get up, but I've been kinda busy lately. I do however; promise to have this story finished by May 18****th**** at the absolute latest. (Hopefully it will be much sooner than that). Ok, all of that said, enjoy the story.**

Spot stared at the door that Beth and Li had just disappeared through. 'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' he thought, banging his head on his desk repeatedly. 'I'm a moron. What was I thinking? I don't even like that girl, I just had to get Li out of my mind. Now, instead of THAT happening, I feel like a jerk on top of everything. How do I go and apologize to Li? How can I even face him after this? He looked so hurt; maybe he should have chased Li instead of that girl. Wait a minute…. Why did she follow Li? Were she and Li a couple? Was that why Li was upset? Not because he had been kissing someone else, but because his girl had been kissing his leader? Oh god. That's why Li could always get information about Manhattan, that's where that girl was from. And now, he had screwed up that relationship as well as look like an idiot for kissing a boy.'

"I'm a moron," he moaned onto the desk. "What have I done?"

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Li waved to Beth as she rode off in Stefan's protective arms. She had wanted to make sure her friend would reach Manhattan in one piece, so getting her a ride back seemed the wisest thing to do. She squared her shoulders and prepared herself to go face Spot. She had made her decision and now she had to live with it.

The walk to Spot's office was much shorter than she remembered it being, appearing before her like magic. She tentatively knocked on the office door, praying to whatever god might be listening that he wasn't there and she could put this off. "Come on in," Spot's voice floated through the door. She sighed and swung the door open; Spot hadn't looked up from the mountain of papers on his desk. She came in, shutting the door and placing herself in front of the desk as if she were a solider preparing to speak to a superior officer.

"Sir, I apologize for leaving in such a hurry this morning when you had left specific instructions to report to you."

Spot had looked up the minute he had heard her voice. "Li, I'm really sorry," he broke in, "I didn't know Beth was your girl. I'd have never brought her over here if I'd known. I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and your girl."

Li was taken aback. She hadn't expected him to think that. "No sir, Beth and I are fine."

A look of relief broke out across his face, "Good, I never want to be responsible for wreaking anything between my friends and their girls."

Li's heart broke as she realized that Spot truly and completely only saw her as a 'chum'. Her stupid girlish daydreams were just that, dreams. She immediately changed her mind over telling him anything. Better that he never know and she would at least get to be near him. "Nah Spot," she said with a grin, and if it was forced, who would ever know? "Beth and I have the same great relationship we've always had."

Spot grinned back at her, and gestured for her to come to the desk. "We plan on having a newsies rally in Irving Hall, the one where that Swedish lady Medda performs. Harlem is in charge of security, but I want you to look out the layout and point out any flaws in their plan."

Li glanced down at the blueprint. "This is a nightmare," she deadpanned. "There are so many entrances and exits in this thing that there is no way to defend all of them. You boys need to pick someplace else or somehow this whole thing is going to be a disaster."

Spot shook his head, "Li, you're worrying too much. Harlem isn't as tough as Brooklyn, but they aren't soft either. They said they would defend it and so they will. Besides, even if someone comes in, it's not like they can really do something to all of the newsies in New York."

'It's not ALL of the newsies in New York I'm worried about,' Li thought dejectedly. "They don't have to get them all. If they can get the leaders of the strike they can stall the whole operation. We can't afford for that to happen, this thing has a momentum now that could be lost if there is a snag tonight. And I've just got a really bad feeling about this, like somethin' big is happening that we don't know about."

"You worry too much Li. This is where its gonna be and we'll all be fine. You can go on security duty with Harlem if it makes you feel better. Now go get ready, we leave in three hours."

Li knew a dismissal when she heard one. 'What would make me feel better is if Brooklyn was gonna be doing the security. I'm only one person; I can't make up for all of Harlem's deficiencies.' She shook off the feeling of apprehension that was gripping her; she couldn't let that feeling cloud her thinking. She had to keep her people safe, and the leaders of the strike if she could manage it.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Li was on the rooftop of Irving Hall, watching the stragglers rush into the theater, anxious to be inside and seated when the rally started. So far nothing suspicious had happened, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. She carefully let herself in, hiding in the rafters as she examined the crowd, searching for troublemakers while keeping one eye on the stage. Jack, David, and Spot all climbed up onto the stage, Jack in the lead as he tossed one fist in the air crying, "Carryin' the banner!"

The newsies erupted in delighted shouts, waving their signs and just enjoying themselves. Li watched in quiet delight and amazement as Jack's charisma quickly permeated the crowd. "So, we've come a long way," he said, "but we ain't there yet and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's fine; we'll just get tougher with it. But also, we gotta get smart and start listening to my pal David," he brought David forward and placed an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, "who says 'stop soakin' the scabs'."

Racetrack interrupted, laughing, "What are we supposed to do to the bums? Kiss 'em?"

The boys around him broke out into laughter as well when Spot chimed in, "Any scab I see, I soak 'em. Period."

"No, no. That's what they want us to do," David disagreed, "If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands."

"Hey look. They're gonna be playing with my hands, alright. 'Cuz it ain't what they say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we make 'em," Spot argued. The newsies began murmuring to themselves as their own arguments escalated, some for David's plan, while others agreed with Spot.

Before anyone could start to get violent, Jack broke in, "You got no brains. Why we starting to fight each other? It's just what the big shot's wanna see. That we're street rats! Street rats with no brains. No respect for nothing, including ourselves! So, here's how it's gonna be. If we don't act together, then we're nothing. If we don't stick together, then we're nothing. And if we can't even trust each other, then we're nothing."

Kid Blink called from the balcony, "Tell 'em Jack!"

Jack spoke to the assembled boys, "So what's it gonna be?"

Murmurs of agreement broke out as Racetrack replied, "We're with you Jack."

Jack turned to face Spot, eying the way the shorter boy looked away and appeared disinterested. "So, what about you, Spot?" he asked.

Spot looked back at Jack with a smirk spread across his features, "I say, that what you say, is what I say." Jack grinned at him and the two spit-shook, sealing the deal and their alliance officially. The newsies broke out into cheers, happy to have their unified leadership again. Then the curtains opened and the newsies cheered even louder as Medda entered, singing as she went and encouraging the newsies to sing with her.

"_High times, hard times  
Sometimes the living is sweet  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
But I always land on my feet  
So when there's dry times  
I wait for high times and then  
I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest  
And I'm off to the races again!"_

Li crept away to continue patrolling the building, her instincts just couldn't stop screaming that something bad was going to happen, and soon. She vaguely listened as she heard Medda's voice cry, "Hello, newsies. What's new?" before continuing her song. Li had noticed a tall man enter the theater, almost radiating feelings of ill-health and unhappiness. She knew she had seen this man before, but couldn't seem to place his face.

"_So your old lady don't love you no more  
So you're afraid there's a wolf at your door  
So you've got street rats that scream in your ear"_

Li crept closer, trying to reach the man and learn his identity.

" _You win some, you lose some  
My dear, oh…  
High times, hard times  
Sometimes the living is sweet  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
But I always land on my feet  
So when there's dry times  
I wait for high times and then  
I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest  
And I'm off to the races again"_

The man didn't appear to be doing anything yet, just watching the show with the rest of the boys. Still Li couldn't shake the feeling that his presence was cause for great alarm. She heard the newsies and singer begin echoing verses, but it was almost as if they were all very far away. Her whole awareness had been focused on the unpleasant looking man she was approaching.

"_I put on my best!"_

"_I put on my best!"_

"_And I stick out my chest"_

"_And I sticks out my chest"_

"_And I'm off"_

"_And I'm off"_

"_And I'm off"_

"_And I'm off"_

"_And I'm off"_

"_To the races again!"_

Li finally managed to get close enough to hear when Denton began speaking to her target. "Excuse me. Aren't you Warden Snyder? Bryan Denton of the Sun. How do you do, sir?"

Li could tell that Denton was obviously trying to stall as she suddenly recognized the name and man. She was torn now between telling Spot, or trying to check for a way to get all of the leaders out. She saw David's reaction as he suddenly saw Snyder. He frantically turned to Spot and whispered in his ear, pointing at the despicable man. That made up Li's mind for her. Spot knew of the danger, now she had to try and find a way out.

She raced through the theatre as fast as she could through the celebrating boys. She clambered back up into the rafters and out onto the roof. Her heart almost stopped when she looked at the view. It had changed immensely since she had last been up there. Now they were surrounded by mounted cops and the crib as well. Li felt trapped, like a mouse trying to figure out how to elude many, many hungry cats. Her gaze swept across the rooftop searching for anything she could use. Her eyes landed on some extra boards that were being stored up there. They looked long enough that she should be able to lay them across the alley and create a bridge to the next roof. From there, you could easily leap from roof to roof until it was safe to descend. With that thought in mind, she set up as many boards as were long enough before returning to the inside of the theater.

It was a mad house. She hadn't been gone even a full minute and already there was fighting everywhere. She grabbed as many as she could, telling them there was an escape over the rooftops. Word spread and many flooded towards the roof door as she frantically searched for Spot. She spotted David as he sent Jack to safety, he and several other boys standing in the way of Snyder.

Finally, her eyes lit on Spot, cane swinging and golden hair flying around him as he fought. She stood on the edge of the balcony railing and jumped down, making sure to land on two of the cops below her. She began punching and kicking her way to her leader, dodging and weaving between the dozens of arms in her way. She was only ten feet away when she again looked where she had last seen Spot and her eyes widened in horror.

Li saw the man headed at Spot, the nightstick he was swinging soaring dangerously close to him. She frantically fought her way to him, he didn't even know the man was behind him; he was too busy with the two men in front of him. 'No, no no!' she screamed in her mind as the bat was raised again. 'Not him!' Everything seemed to slow down as the bat arched upward. Li broke from the pack, throwing herself in front of the descending nightstick, desperate to shield Spot from the blow.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Spot turned just in time to see the danger he was in, he raised his arm to shield himself from the worst of the blow, when suddenly, something was blocking him. At first all Spot knew was someone with dark hair was shielding him, when the nightstick cracked against his protector, sending them sprawling at his feet. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that it was Li at his feet. Li had jumped in front of him, protected him. Spot's fury knew no bounds as he looked up at watchman holding the nightstick. That bastard had hurt HIS Li, and now he was going to pay. Spot whipped his cane around to hit the constable in the head, sending him crashing to the floor before he hit the now unconscious man a few more times, just for good measure. Once he was sure that the man wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, Spot ran to Li. He gently propped up the other boy, once again dismayed to find how light he was.

"Li, Li, can you hear me? Li? Say something would ya?" Spot called frantically. Li stirred, grinning weakly before a grimace of pain shot across his face. "I'm good Spot," he said scrambling to his feet, "This thing ain't over yet."

Spot looked concernedly at his friend but nodded as Li grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the worst of the fighting. "We stick together from now on. How am I supposed to protect you if you wander away?" Li asked exasperatedly, massaging his now very bruised shoulder. "Deal," Spot grinned.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

The two stood back to back, easily fending off all of the would-be attackers. Things were going brilliantly well when they heard "They got Jack!" Spot and Li tore off towards the cry, knowing the disaster it could be if Jack was caught. Li was concerned for Jack, but she knew that if it were a choice between saving Spot or Jack, Jack would be the one who fell by the wayside. Besides, from the looks he and Davie had been giving each other, he would find a way to save Jack.

She reached the stairs and stopped dead. There was no way they could save Jack. He was being lifted above the rest of the crowd on the stairs. The policemen already had him moving at a fast pace, soon he would be taken into custody and then it would just be a matter of rounding up the remaining boys. She knew that many of the boys had escaped through the roof passage she had left for them, now she just had to get Spot up there.

She grabbed his sleeve as he turned towards Jack. "We can't save him now," she yelled, "all we can do is retreat and regroup! You've got to come with me. If they get you, David, AND Jack, this strike will be over before it got properly started. At least one of you has to get away."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but allowed her to pull him away. Li breathed a sigh of relief as she began leading him up to the balcony seating and from there to the roof. They had reached the top of the balcony when two of the crib ambushed them. Li punched one and was grappling with the other while still trying to talk to Spot. "No," she cried as he rushed forward to help, "you get out of here. You can't be caught. I'll be fine, just get to the roof and get away. Now GO!!!"

Spot turned to do as he asked, hating himself when he heard a cry of pain. He whirled and raced back to Li. The second man had gotten back up and hit him on his injured shoulder. He was down on one knee, still holding off one of them when Spot barreled into the second man.

'I'm running out of energy,' Li realized in a panic. 'I've got maybe five or six more moves and then they can easily get me. How am I gonna protect us both?' She looked up, smiling slightly as Spot whirled his cane around, beating down the man who had hit her. She threw off her attacker and went to grab Spot again, desperate to make him leave. She had grabbed him and pulled him to face her when his eyes widened in horror.

A white hot flash of pain tore down her back in a ribbon of fire as it trailed from her right shoulder to her left hip. A scream ripped out of her throat as she clutched at air, falling hard onto the stairs.

Spot leapt over him, cane swinging and connecting repeatedly with the attacker; Li had just enough presence of mind to turn her head and see what happened. The man was holding a bloodstained knife in one hand as he tried to hold off Spot with his other. Finally Spot landed the final blow, sending the man over the balcony railing and onto the unfortunates below.

Spot didn't even wait to see if the man was alive before sprinting to his friend's side. "Oh shit Li, he got you," he said, examining the cut, "I don't think it's too deep, but we've got to stop the bleeding." He didn't even stop to ask her before he had ripped off the remains of the shirt and began wadding it up along the cut. Suddenly he stopped moving entirely. "Li….." he said slowly, almost in horror. She turned her head and suddenly realized that her breast bindings had come off as well and he was holding them in one hand, horror stricken. Li's face turned red, as she desperately tried to cover her chest. However the movement pulled at the skin of her back, stretching the cut even wider. She screamed again in pain, Spot's panic-stricken face the last thing she saw before her world went black.

**AN//: Yeah, kind of a horrid place to leave it huh? But my muse has hit a bit of a rough spot and now I have to figure out where to go from here. I'll get it up as soon as possible. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN//: Hey guys. You get a fast update cause I've been sick for the past few days and all I have to do is write. Special thanks to Huffle-bibin, Mids-all-the-way, Nichole, and Olive Wednesday for reviewing, it certainly encouraged me to fight with my muse to get this next section done. Well, here's your next section. **

Li woke up in a dark cell. The first thing she noticed was she was she had a shirt on again. She looked down at the sleeves and suddenly realized that this was Spot's good blue shirt, the one he had been wearing at the rally. She felt a slight blush rise on her cheeks and a warm happiness in her stomach. She was wearing _his_ shirt, his favorite, most special shirt. She started to drift back into sleep, happy thought of Spot in her head when she suddenly jerked. Pain tore through her back and she swore quietly. Spot knew. _Spot knew._ What was she going to do? How could he possibly not hate her? She had deceived him, lied to him every waking moment they had known each other and she knew his deepest, darkest secrets. How could he not resent her? He was never going to speak to her again, she just knew it. How could she even face him? She slowly tried to turn over and sit up. Every movement was pure agony. She needed a doctor and she knew it, but considering that she didn't even have a clue as to where she was, finding a doctor could be difficult.

"You shouldn't move you know. You could open your back up," came a soft voice in the dark. Li's eyes darted to the sound and her heart almost stopped when she saw Spot. His eyes held a compassion and warmth in them that she had never expected to see directed at her. She tried to reach for him, but the agony of movement made the darkness swallow her again.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Spot watched the girl fall back into unconsciousness as he reached her side. He was furious with her for deceiving him, but he had to admit that he never would have bothered to get to know her if she had come to the newsies as a woman. He was hurt that she hadn't even told him after they had taken over Brooklyn together. Surely he wouldn't have turned his back on her then? He gently brushed her hair off of her face, his gaze sweeping over her almond shaped eyes and high cheek bones before resting on her cupid's bow shaped lips.

If he were truly honest with himself, he would admit that he was beyond grateful that Li was a woman. He had always felt a special connection with her and had always just put down his feelings as friendship, but he knew deep down that he loved her. What wasn't there to love? She was strong, beautiful, smart, would stand up to him, and had the good enough sense to know how to rule Brooklyn with him. He just had to hope she felt the same about him.

"Spot?" he heard weakly.

"I'm here," he said, smoothing her hair comfortingly. "You shouldn't move anymore. You don't want to injure yourself anymore than you have."

"You don't hate me do you?" there was a sense of desperation in the question.

"No, no, I could never hate you Li, or is it something else?"

"It's actually Lianna, but just call me Li. I've been Li since I was eight and I don't think I could really be Lianna ever again."

Spot grinned at her, "You want to sit up? I'll help you if you promise not to move too much."

"Please."

With careful maneuvering, he gently propped her up against him. She leaned in with a contented sigh before stifling a gasp of pain. "Careful," he murmured into her silky hair, "I can't have you getting too banged up; we still have a strike to fight."

She smiled, "So you're not mad at me for pretending to be a boy?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I just understand why you did it. Besides, let's just say that I'm pleasantly surprised to discover that you are in fact, not a man."

"Why?"

He looked down at her, "Because I've spent the last few days thinking I was gay for my closest friend."

Her eyes widened, "You….?" She whispered. "You like me?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Her face looked like it might split from the huge grin that spread across it. "Good, cause I'm rather fond of you myself," she replied. He smiled back at her, gently leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. She kissed back enthusiastically before stiffening and pulling away. "Sorry," she said, answering his unspoken question. "It rather hurts to move."

He nodded in understanding, and the two simply sat enjoying the other's company.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Li suddenly asked.

"We're in jail. After you went down, I was too busy trying to stop the bleeding and get you covered to see the bastard who snuck up behind us. He hit me on the head and here we are. We head to court in the morning. But you won't be joining us."

"Huh?" Li said confused.

"I called the warden to get you a doctor. He should be back soon to take you to the hospital. I told them you weren't even a part of the riot, you just got in the way of an attack and got hurt in the process. You aren't being charged with anything and the police department has to pay for your bill since you were an innocent citizen caught in the crossfire."

"Spot, I'm hardly innocent. I easily took out fourteen cops and another few of the cribs. There's no way they can believe that I was just on the sides."

"No one's going to say anything. They found out you're a girl and none of them want to admit to losing to you, or to hurting you. You're off scot free."

"I'm not leaving you Spot. And I highly doubt that anything you can say to me will convince me to let you take the fall for me."

"Nobody's taking the fall for you Li. Each of the men you took down is claiming to have not seen their attackers, or that we didn't catch them. And you have to leave anyway. You have to see a doctor. I'm not sure that my makeshift bandages are going to work for much longer. Please Li," he added when she looked like she might protest, "I can't have just found you to lose you to some stupid cut. Promise you'll go with the doctor."

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and melted, "Ok Spot, I promise. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ok?"

"Ok," he said just before the cell was flooded with light.

"Oy, which one o' you is the goil?" the cop yelled in.

"Me." She struggled to stand as the cop was shoved out of the way and a small portly fellow forced his way into the room. "No no my girl, sit back down this instant. I'm here to examine you so you must be still." He turned back to the guard, "I will need at least two lanterns for the examination and then I will give you further instructions."

The guard left his lantern and handed the doctor a second one before leaving the room. "Now," the kindly old doctor said, "What seems to be wrong?"

In answer, Li turned and lifted up the back of her shirt, 'Spot's shirt' she though happily.

When the doctor saw the makeshift bandages he carefully reached up and loosened them to get a look at the wound they covered. "My goodness! What have they done to you? You sit right here. I'll be right back." With that, he stalked over to the door, banging on it until the guard opened it and looked inside guiltily, blanching when he saw Li's uncovered back. "You called sir?" he said instead to the doctor.

"Yes, I require a stretcher and for the ambulance to be brought around to the front so my assistants may help me carry her out. You policemen ought to be ashamed of yourselves, mistakenly hurting this poor girl just because she was in front of one of your targets. And move this boy in with his companions in the other cell. He shouldn't be left alone like this after his sweetheart got so hurt."

The cop looked properly abashed as hurried off to complete his orders. The doctor came back and began gently putting the bandages back, "You did a good job with these," he said to Spot.

"I just didn't want her to bleed dry before help could come sir."

"Very sensible of you. Now I want you to assure all of your friends that she will be quite alright and should be back to her job in just a few days. They didn't hit you as well did they?"

Spot shrugged, "its ok, I hit back."

"Is is safe to assume you hit the rogue who injured this poor girl?"

Spot cocked his head at the doctor, "I'd say that's a fairly safe assumption, if I was the assuming type, ya know?"

The doctor smiled. "I do indeed. Ah, good. Here are my assistants." Two young men came in and gently put the stretcher next to Li, helping her lay on her stomach and then lifting her back up. The cop gestured for Spot to follow. "Your new cell is on the way so you can walk with them for a bit."

Spot nodded and hurried so that he could walk with one hand on Li's shoulder. When they finally parted, some of the other captured newsies had recognized Li on the stretcher. As soon as the paramedics had passed through the doors to the outside and Spot was firmly inside their side of the bars, they bombarded him with questions.

"Is he ok?"

"What happened to Li?"

"They didn't kill him did they?"

"Where are they taking him?"

"HEY!!!" Spot shouted, "One at a time."

"What happened to Li?" Tiny asked immediately.

"Some bastard from the crib knifed him while his back was turned and he was protecting me. We convinced the cops that Li was just a bystander so the doctor is takin' him to the hospital and he's not being charged with anything."

"How bad is it?" Jake asked in a horrified tone.

"It's not good. They got him from his right shoulder to his left hip. Plus earlier he took a club to his left shoulder. He's pretty beat up. Hopefully the doc can fix him up."

"I'm gonna kill the sorry bastard who did it." Tiny calmly announced, cracking his knuckles and looking as though he were considering breaking out of the jail right then to go find the offender.

Spot grinned at that. His boys might fight amongst themselves, but they were extremely loyal to one another, especially to Li and himself. Him because he was the leader, her because at one point or another she had helped each of them, beaten up most of them as well, but then she had healed them too.

"You may have to wait in line Tiny," Spot said dryly. Each of the Brooklyn newsies were examining any of the various escape routes to go and attack their new foe. "However, I believe he might also be in the hospital. You see, he kept running into my cane shortly after he hurt Li. Then he did the strangest thing. He jumped off the balcony. I'm not sure what happened to him after that, but it certainly couldn't have been pleasant." Spot smirked and leaned against the cell bars. "But we can make it a group thing. After we get out tomorrow, we can go looking for this miscreant. How does that sound?"

The boys all grinned at him and nodded. "I think I can work that into my schedule boss," Jake joked.

"Well then we should all rest up for our little outing tomorrow, don't you think?

With that, they all turned to find a semi clean and comfortable place on the floor

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

"All rise. All rise. Court is now in session. Judge E.A. Monahan presiding," the bailiff called. Li sat in the courtroom, one of the paramedics next to her. The doctor had only allowed her to go on the condition that she return immediately after the trial. She had agreed and been assigned Thomas to make sure she came back. She looked up hopefully as all of the boys except for Jack were led in.

"Are any of you boys represented by council?" the judge asked, "No? Good, that will move things along considerably."

"Hey, yer honor, I object!" Spot broke in.

"On what grounds?"

Spot looked away and responded quite solemnly, "On the grounds of Brooklyn, yer honor." He couldn't keep a straight face when the other boys began laughing though. Soon a smile had spread across his face. "Your gentleman friend is quite gutsy," Thomas whispered to her. "He has more guts than sense," she whispered back, quickly shutting up as Monahan banged his gravel on the desk.

"I fine each of you five dollars, or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge."

"Whoa. We ain't got five bucks. We don't even got five cents," Racetrack objected, "Hey, yer honor, how 'bout I roll you for it. Double or nothing?"

The judge looked disgusted, "Alright. Move along, move along."

At that moment, Denton, David, and Les came through the doors. "Your honor, I'll pay the fines," Denton announced, "All of them."

David rushed up to the partition, "Hey, you fellas alright? Where's Jack?"

"Look, we've got to meet at the restaurant. Everybody. We have to talk," Denton urgently told the boys.

"Pay the clerk. Move it along."

The boys all crowed back towards the judge's bench when Jack was led in, the only one of all the boys who was handcuffed. "Hey fellas!" he called joyfully.

"Hey, Cowboy! Nice shiner!" Racetrack yelled back laughing.

"Hey, Denton. I guess we made all the papes this time. So, how's my picture look?" Jack asked the reporter.

"None of the papers covered the rally. Not even the Sun," Denton replied in a disgusted tone.

Jack was led to the front as the bailiff began reading his charges. "Case of Jack Kelly. Inciting a riot. Assault. Resisting arrest."

Warden Snyder quickly stepped up, "Judge Monahan, I'll speak for this young man."

"You two know each other. Ain't that nice," Jack spat.

"Just move it along, Warden Snyder," the judge ordered.

"This boy's real name is Francis Sullivan," Snyder began, "His mother's deceased. His father's a convict in the state penitentiary. He's an escapee from the House of Refuge where his original sentence for three months was extended to six months for disruptive behavior."

"Like demanding we eat the food you steal from us," Jack broke in.

Snyder continued as if Jack had never spoken, "Followed by an additional six months for attempted escape."

"Attempted? Last time it wasn't an attempted escape. Remember Snyder? Remember me and Teddy Roosevelt? Remember Roosevelt and the carriage?" Li could tell he was desperately trying to save face in front of the other boys. She turned her face away, hurting for him.

"Therefore, I ask that he be returned to the House of Refuge," Snyder added.

"What? For my own good, right? Move it along? For my own good and for what he kicks back to you," Jack said disgustedly.

"I ask that the court order his incarceration until the age of twenty-one, in the hope that we may yet guide him to a useful and productive life," Snyder concluded.

"So ordered," Monahan declared with a bang of his gavel.

"No!" yelled Les as David pulled him out of the courtroom.

Li hurried out as well, but not before she saw the snakes smile Snyder gave the judged. She shuddered as she stepped out into the sun. She couldn't wait until HE was the one behind bars.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Spot broke away from the boys, making his excuses and hurrying to the hospital. He rushed through the streets. He burst through the doors, hurrying to the nurses' desk in the lobby.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a girl who was brought in last night. Her name was Lianna, but she might have just said Li. Can you tell me where she is?"

The nurse nodded, "She's on the third floor, room 305."

"Thanks," Spot dashed for the stairs, climbing them two at a time.

He skidded to a stop in front of 305 before politely knocking. "Come in." He heard Li invite. He went in, shutting the door behind him. He gazed at her, her tan skin and dark hair standing out against the bleach white of the bed she reclined in. Spot found himself wondering just how she would look spread out on _his _bed. He quickly shook off the thought, "How are you feeling?"

She grinned sardonically, "I've been better. Doctor says I can leave this afternoon, sometime after lunch. I was planning on stopping by to see Beth before heading to Brooklyn. I'm going to go ahead and confess to the other boys that I haven't been completely honest with them." She arched an eyebrow at him, "I won't be the first female newsie this city has seen and I doubt I'll be the last. Besides, I'm tired of hiding."

"Are those your only reasons?"

"Well no. I'd like to stop binding my chest as well. It's dreadfully uncomfortable."

Spot laughed even as he blushed, "That wasn't quite what I meant. I was trying to ask if you were admitting your gender because you were gonna be my girl now."

"Well, I will be your girl, and I better be your ONLY girl," she added warningly, "but I also want to prove that women can do just as much as you boys. After all, second in command of Brooklyn isn't anything to snub a nose at. I know for a fact there are at least twenty seven different boys who would give their right arm to be in my position."

"You are a pretty amazing girl Li. Thought I must admit that I would like to see you in women's clothes at some point."

"You will," she promised. "But how are things going? How are the boys holding up?"

"The boys of Brooklyn want to go kill the guy who hurt you. But other than bruises, everyone's ok."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm flattered, and you tell them I'll be fine and home tonight. And I'm glad they didn't get beaten to badly."

"Yeah, and word on the street is you set up the escape route that got out most everyone. You do good work Li," Spot said admiringly. "I gotta go, we've got a meeting at Tibby's, but I'll be back and meet you at Beth's place ok? We'll head back to Brooklyn together."

"Deal. I'm going to get a little more sleep while I'm here. Now shoo. You've got work to do." She waved him out the door, blowing a kiss after him. Spot grinned and pretended to catch it, winking at her as he left the room.

He whistled through the streets to Tibby's. This day could just not go wrong. He and Li were together, she was going to be ok, and he wasn't in jail. A very good start to a day.

He reached the restaurant and slipped inside, ordering a meal and sitting to wait with the rest of the boys. "Denton get here yet?" he asked Racetrack.

"Nah, David hasn't stopped pacing though."

Spot nodded and continued eating. Something was up, and he wasn't quite sure what these new developments would mean for the strike.

At that moment, Denton walked through the door, looking harried. The boys called out greetings before David grabbed his arm, demanding, "Why didn't the Sun print the story?"

"Because it never happened," he replied.

The boys immediately started protesting. "What do you mean it never happened? You were there!" Racetrack cried. "You wrote it!" added Kid Blink.

Denton shook his head, "It's not in the papers, it never happened. The owners decreed it not be in the papers, therefore… I came to tell you fellas good bye."

"What happened?" David asked concernedly, "Did you get fired or something?"

"No, I got reassigned back to my old job as the Sun's ace war correspondent," Denton replied, trying to fake a happy face and failing miserably, "They want me to leave right away. The owner thinks I should only cover the really important stories. Wish me luck fellas. At least half of what I wish for you." He walked over to David, trying to make him understand, "They don't always fire you. I would be black balled from every paper in the country. I'm a newspaper man. I have to have a paper to write for. This is the story I wrote about the rally. I want you to read it at least. This should cover it," he added to the waiter as he paid the boys' tab.

David furiously crumpled up the story Denton had handed him and tossing it on the table. He looked determinedly at the newsies. "We get Jack out of the Refuge tonight. From now on, we trust no one but the newsies," he declared. The newsies made sounds of agreement, following him out the door.

Spot broke away from everyone, heading back to the hospital before remembering that Li was at Beth's now. Well, technically it was Jana's place, but Beth lived there. He politely knocked on the door, and when the bouncer answered, he asked "I'm looking for Beth. A friend of mine just came to visit her."

The bouncer nodded, allowing Spot inside and firmly shutting the door behind him. "I'll go call Beth," he told Spot before disappearing up the stairs.

Moments later Jana waltzed down the stairs. "Heya kid, how are ya?" she asked happily, "we haven't seen you around here in a long time."

"I'm fine," he responded, "I'm actually just looking for Li. She said she was gonna come see Beth."

Jana nodded, "Yeah, she's here. She's just upstairs right now with the other girls, letting them know what's happened and all since she last visited. It may be awhile, so why don't you just sit down and get comfortable. I'll keep you company while they talk.

They chatted lightly for a few minutes before Jana stopped speaking suddenly, peering intently into Spot's eyes. "You ever hurt that girl, and there will be nowhere in this entire city that you can possibly hide from me. I will hunt you down and when I find you, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" she said, her meaning holding the truth of every word she spoke. Spot had faced down men who could have easily broken him and half and never flinched but was suddenly very frightened of the little Irish woman sitting across from him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," suddenly she was all smiles again. Spot was unnerved at how quickly she had reverted back to her normal self, 'Note to self: let's never _really_ make this woman mad.'

"Oh, here she is," Jana sounded happy as she looked at the stairs behind Spot. He whirled and his jaw dropped. Li wasn't wearing her trousers any more. Oh no, she wore a dark grey floor length skirt in their place. And instead of her suspenders and shirt, she wore a soft white blouse and black corset around her waist. If that wasn't enough, her hair wasn't in its normal, serviceable ponytail, it was in a beautiful and intricately braided design, looping and lightly framing her gorgeous face. Her eyes were kohl rimmed and her lips had been lightly reddened to match the red shawl on her shoulders.

He had never seen anything more beautiful than her. All he wanted to do was run forward and kiss her, but all of the girls had come down with her and it didn't seem appropriate. "Li…" he rasped out, surprised at how husky his voice seemed. Her eyes glowed at him and a coy smile curled at her lips as she heard the raw need in his voice. She walked forward gracefully and gently touched his arm, "I'm here Spot," she seductively whispered to him, her eyes promising more than he was sure he could handle.

Suddenly, Maria burst into laughter. "Those poor Manhattan newsies. They've been pining after you for years and you've been stolen from under their noses by Brooklyn."

The other girls joined her laughter, several of them adding their own comments.

"He seems pretty smitten with her too!"

"So who caught who do you think?"

"Aww, Racetrack is gonna lose his gambling buddy."

"And you both said you'd never settle down too!"

"Who said anything about settling down?" Li replied archly. "I plan on keeping up with my work and I certainly don't expect him to retire."

"Ooooooooh," they chorused.

"You're gonna have your hands full Spot! Try and keep up," Beth teased.

"I don't know," Spot replied thoughtfully, looking down at his beloved, "I think she may just be the one with _both hands full_."

The girls shrieked in laughter at his off-color humor even as Li blushed and smiled at him.

"Ladies," Spot suddenly swept his hat off and bowed before the humble assembly. "If you will excuse us, my lady and I have business to attend to this evening." He offered his arm to Li, behaving as if the two of them were nobility instead of gang leaders. Li played along, dipping her head and curtseying deeply before accepting his arm. "Fare thee well my Friends, until we meet again," she called gaily as the two of them swept out into the street, whoops of laughter and goodbyes following them.

The two chuckled lightly to one another as they strolled through the streets of New York.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

"This is the best food I think we've ever served here," Li commented slyly to Spot over her soup. He shrugged at her, grinning, "I might have pulled a few strings with the kitchen staff," he said lightly.

"Well, it's wonderful," she said warmly, gesturing to the soup, bread, salad, and pasta set before them. Spot had even found some wine and fine dishes somewhere. The entire table was beautifully laid out as if they were at a fancy restaurant instead of at Spot's office.

"Did you have this planned out all day?" she asked curiously.

"Not all day, but when we stopped to get that cloak, I also sent a message ahead that I would be dining in my office with a lady. Fortunately, Jake's family works as servants to some wealthy man so he knew how to set the table and where to go to get the food."

Li smiled as she looked back down at her spoon, "Good old Jake."

Spot narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You don't like him do you?"

Li laughed lightly, "Hardly, he is however a good friend."

Spot smiled, reassured and the meal turned back to lighter topics. Suddenly he frowned. "What did Maria mean all the Manhattan boys were pining for you?" he asked remembering the conversation.

She sighed, "I was hoping you hadn't caught that part. But since you've asked I will tell you. When I went to Manhattan to get information, I would get changed at Jana's and Beth's into women's clothing and then meet up with Racetrack. He would invite me over to visit with the boys and we all would play cards and gamble while I fished for information. Over the years, I took care of many of the boys when they were sick and I always bring treats for the littlest ones. Some of the boys have speculated that I would make a good wife and mother. That's all Maria meant."

Spot thought for a moment. He wasn't sure he liked that they had been inspecting _his _Li, but they certainly didn't know her as well as he did. So they couldn't possibly fallen in love with her or done anything untoward. Plus, she had always been his best informant. "So that's how you always came back with money even though you never sold any papes," he gasped, some of the final information clicking into place.

She nodded, "I'm a much better gambler than Racetrack. Between that and running odd jobs for people while gathering my information I generally made quite a bit of cash."

"Tell me about some of your jobs," he requested, intensely curious about this side of her.

She laughed, "Well, I worked as a serving man for Pulitzer. I served him tea and cakes while I listened to him plan his attack on the Manhattan newsies. That's how I knew who he had employed and what kinds of weapons. He thought I didn't speak English and happily spilled his guts in front of the stupid Japanese servant."

Spot cocked his head, "Wait, are you Japanese or Chinese?"

"Both actually. My father was Japanese and my mother Chinese. Since she spoke Japanese as well as her own language, we mostly spoke English or Japanese. But she always told us bedtime stories from China."

"What happened to them?"

"Mother worked at a laundry mat near our apartment so she could keep an eye on us and Father worked at a metal factory. One day there was an accident and several men were killed, my father among them. Mother seemed to lose her will to live for a few months and grew ill. By the time she snapped out of her depression, her body was too weak to fight her illness. She died within six months of my father."

"You said 'us' did you have siblings?"

"Yes, I have an older sister who works in a thread factory, a younger one who paints the little decorative work sold in China town, and a little brother who is to be apprenticed to a chef in the next year. Between the three of us, we've managed to always keep food on the table for them and they can even buy two custom made sets of clothing each a year. When Yuki turns 8, Mr. Takada has agreed to take him on as a helper.

"We chose Mr. Takada because he has no children of his own to carry on his business and so he will likely leave his restaurant to Yuki when he passes away."

Spot leaned forward, listening intently, "Tell me about your sisters. Are they anything like you?"

Li laughed, "No, Father always said I took after him where my sisters followed my mother's example. I was always spirited and Father indulged me, taking me with him to see the old masters practice their ancient fighting techniques and practicing with me when he got home from work.

"My sisters were always perfectly happy to sit at home with Mother and help her with any of the work she had brought home. Rin, my younger sister, loved to do my mother's make up for her. She claimed it was just painting on a special kind of canvas. She would practice all the time, making me sit for hours while she got the shading just right. She gets to paint full time now and is one of the few people I know who can honestly say they love their job. A close friend of the family, Kohaku Tanaka has just started courting her. His elder sister Sango Yoyogi is my elder sister, Kagura's best friend.

"Kagura has always loved sewing though. Her favorite was the embroidery she would get paid extra to do, since it was always so pretty and intricate. She's getting married in two months. We've been saving for her wedding and honeymoon for almost three years now. Her fiancé is named Kyo Tsuchida and his father owns a clothing store that specializes in alterations and embroidery. So she'll be able to quit at the factory and work at the family store then."

"I'd like to meet them sometime," Spot ventured.

Li's face broke out into a huge smile, "I'd like that too."

They continued the meal in light chit chat, knowing that when it ended, it could be the last peace they would know for a long time. After all, Li was 'coming out' to the boys tonight.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Li hid in the shadows, covered by the long cloak and quietly listening to Spot's introductory speech. So far, everything was going well. The boys were delighted that she was alright, but had expressed apprehension when Spot told them there was something Li had kept from them all these years.

"Li?" Spot said gesturing to her to come out of the shadows.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, the hood of the cloak still covering her face. "Some of you have known me for more years than others, but you all have fought alongside me. You know that I never cower before any opponent and will never leave anyone behind. You all have expressed at one point or another that I am a dear friend to you. You all have been very honest with me, but I must tell you that I have deceived you all and I am very sorry. I hope you will all one day forgive me for this deception and will understand why I did what I have done."

"You can't have done anything that awful Li," Jake shouted.

"Yeah, and you'll always be one of the guys! Show us what's wrong Li," Tiny called.

Li smiled in the hidden depths of the hood. "As you all wish," she intoned before dropping the cloak and hood in one movement. She stood there in the same clothes Spot had seen her in, and if she had been amused at his reaction, she was fighting not to laugh hysterically at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Li," Tiny said into the silence, "you have boobs."

At that, Li couldn't restrain the laughter any longer. "Yes Tiny," she managed between giggles, "I certainly do."

"Please tell me that's the whole surprise," someone said in a slightly choked voice.

"Well," she said suddenly impish. "There is one more thing."

Now Spot looked wary, after all, she was being spontaneous at this point.

"You see," she said conspiratorially to the assembled boys, "not only have I been a woman this whole time, but…." She strode purposefully to Spot and grabbed the back of his neck, "I've been kissing the leader for two days now," she said before pulling Spot's lips down to her own. He froze for a moment before warming to her and his lips becoming pliant to her demands. He seemed to remember they had an audience though, because the next thing she knew, he had clutched her waist and neck, leaning her over in a romantic pose.

The boys were shocked for a moment before a great cheer went up! After all, it was only right that their leader have the pretty female newsie hidden among them. Besides, they both looked so happy. Who could possibly have denied them their happiness?

The rest of the evening passed in a sort of a blur for Li. The boys accepted her, coming up to congratulate her on deceiving them for so long, her various battles, and her relationship with Spot. She could have cried she was so happy, they didn't hate her and she could continue her life among them.

When she laid her head down that night to sleep, all she could do was smile. Everything was going to be alright.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Spot was up bright and early the next morning with the rest of the newsies. They formed a picket line in front of the World building, only moving when the police forced them to. "Stop the World! No more papes! Stop the World! No more papes!" they chanted, Spot among them.

Some of the newsies started to fight amongst themselves after they were forced to let the paper wagon through. David leapt through the fray as some of the older newsies broke up the fights. "Race!" he called, "Help me! I need some help!"

"Alright! I ain't deaf!"

Spot waded thought a few of the remaining fights, "Hey, hey, hey! Break it up." Suddenly he stopped, staring in slight horror, "Hey, Race, come here," he said urgently.

"What?" Race demanded irritably.

"Just tell me I'm seeing things. Just tell me I'm seeing things," he said dazed and desperate.

"No, you ain't seeing things. That's Jack. What's he doing?" he replied angrily.

"He's dressed like a scabber!" Spot was furious. How dare that bastard even think of betraying them after Spot had gotten the rest of New York to follow him? He only vaguely heard Mush's hurt tone as he tried to speak to Cowboy, "Jack? Jack, look at me, will ya? Come on, it's me, Mush. Look at me. What are you doin', Jack?"

His boyfriend was getting angrier and angrier by the second, trying to force his way past the policemen, "This ain't happening. This can't be happening. What are you doin' Jack? Come on, what are you doin'?" Blink demanded.

The other boys were trying to force past the police as well by this point. "Come on. What is this? Where'd you get them clothes?" Boots accused.

"Mr. Pulitzer picked them out himself. A special gift to a special new employee," Wiesel taunted them.

"He sold us out!" Spot yelled furiously, the anger in him becoming almost too much to control. "I'll give you a new suit! You bum! I'll soak ya!" Racetrack threatened.

Spot threw himself forward, almost getting past the police as he screamed, "Hey, hey, hey! Let me get my hands dirty. Come here you dirty rotten scabber! Traitor!" The other boys forcibly restrained him and forcing him to the back of the crowd while they tried to calm him down. All Spot could see was red. That bastard was gonna pay.

By the time he was calm and had worked his way back up to the front lines, David was speaking quietly to Jack. Spot looked back and forth between the two as well as trying to find a way to breach the police lines. David started to walk back towards them, but stopped and looked at Jack. Then he rushed towards him, attempting to get in at least one hit before the police got him.

Wisel taunted him a second time, "Maybe you'd like a new suit of your own, huh?"

"Never! Never!" David screamed back. The resulting chaos lost all words as the police tried to stop the newsies who were surging forward. The police formed a protective circle around Jack, getting him past the furious newsies and to safety. "Traitor!" Spot yelled after them. The other soon made their sentiments known as well. "You make me sick!" Blink called.

"I trusted you!"

"Seize the day, huh Jack?" Racetrack snidely taunted the fallen leader. Spot stood stony-faced as he watched his one-time friend retreat in shame. He heard David's kid brother still desperately trying to defend Jack, "He's foolin' 'em, so he can spy on 'em or something. Yeah, yeah, that's it. He's foolin' 'em!"

The others indulged the kid's fantasy, but Spot couldn't bring himself to do anything. He needed Li's tactical mind now. Thank god she was going to be there in just a few hours. Hopefully her contacts had new information he could use.

**AN//: ok, before you guys tell me that the boys would never have been so accepting, it actually wasn't uncommon for girls to be newsies. Many of them would wear boys' clothes while they did their circulations as well. The only real difference between them and Li (among a few other things) was she never admitted to being a girl. To be completely honest, they just assumed she was a boy when she first arrived and she never corrected them. **

**Other than that, I can't really think of anything else that I felt needed to be addressed. If my illness persists, I'm sure you'll get a new chapter in a few days. If not, I'll try to have one up by April 2****nd****. We're almost at the end! **

**Winterhart Zahneel Calina **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN//: First of all, I want to thank Olive Wednesday and Mids-all-the-way for their reviews, second: I am so sorry I missed the deadline. I hit writer's block and then I had some fraud show up on my credit card, so I'm getting to fight that legal battle. (trust me-it's not fun) But let's be honest, you guys don't really care about that, you just want the story. SO here it is:**

Li stared at the map she had spread out over the desk, paperwork covering some areas. She just couldn't get the numbers to fit properly. She grabbed a stack of papers, flipping through them almost randomly. Finally she found the paper she was seeking, scanning its contents intently. Only a handful of boys had been arrested the night of the rally, thirty at the most. Now, there had been at least 250 newsies had been at the rally and all of the ones who had been arrested had been released and reported to their leaders. But there were thirteen boys missing from her records. Either her informants had each missed a few boys or they had mysteriously vanished.

She had known these boys for years and knew they were extremely reliable, so she was having trouble thinking they suddenly were giving her incomplete information. It was especially unlikely since each of the missing boys was in a position of authority in his area. She gazed at the list of missing newsies, frowning. She reached for another pile of files almost absentmindedly. Something was horridly off about this whole thing; she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She flipped open the first file, scanning the text as she looked at the information she had complied on Queens's leaders. She eyes reached the bottom of the page before she found the names she was seeking: Rupert Eaton and Howard Saxton. The two of them had only minor power in their circle, but they had just enough that they would have been involved in any meetings pertaining to the strike.

She rifled through the papers until she came across her notes and photographs of the two of them. Rupert seemed to have a permanent scowl on his features while Howard had a permanent leer on his. She fished out their paperwork and placed them in a new pile before reaching for her information on Coney Island. She read through its notes, pulling Darren Weldon's file and adding it to her new pile.

She continued her system, pulling all of her information on each of the missing men until she had all thirteen spread across the table. She read the names again, memorizing each one: Rupert Eaton, Howard Saxton, Darren Weldon, Graham Kingly, Jacob Lander, William Matthers, Victor Farquhar, Travis Abney, Shane Newbury, Mitchell Connor, Patrick O'Brian, Neil Jameson, and Kurt Vaugner. Now she just had to figure out what each of these men had in common.

She looked between the files and felt like sighing in defeat. Each of them were a different ethnicity, no more than two of them belonged to the same territory, no childhood knowledge of each other, they were varying heights, weights, and power levels. The only thing they even had remotely in common was they would have been present for all strike related matters. She sighed, relaxing her neck and banging her head lightly on the table.

"Working hard?" came a quiet voice at her elbow. Li turned her head so she could see the speaker and quirked an eyebrow at Jake.

"No," she quipped irritably as she raised her head, "I bang my head on tables for fun."

"As long as you're enjoying yourself," he replied comfortably sitting himself at her other chair. He held up a cup of tea invitingly in front of her, "I'll give you the tea I brought if you play nice," he tempted.

She nodded reverently, taking the cup from him gratefully, "You are a saint," she breathed as she inhaled the scent of the tea. He grinned, reclining in his chair, "you seemed as if you might be running out of steam. I thought the tea might help."

She sipped at the tea, a look of pure bliss on her face. "It does," she reassured him when she finally spoke again.

He peered over the files spread on the desk. "What are you even working on? I can't seem to make heads or tails of this."

She sighed, "I can't really either. These are the newsies that have been missing since the night of the rally. They all were in some area of authority in their respective territories, but other than that seem to have nothing in common with one another."

Jake randomly picked up a file, staring at the picture it accompanied intently, "I think I've seen this guy before."

Li looked up instantly, "What?"

"Yeah, Kurt Vaugner. Nice guy, German family. His dad left the family after they arrived in America, so Kurt's been taking care of his mother and sister. Haven't seen him in a few years though. He and his sister were really close though."

"Do you recognize any of the other boys?"

"Patrick O'Brian and Graham Kingsly. Patrick's a little rough around the edges, but nice guy. He supports his parents since his father's accident at a factory; it left him unable to walk. Graham's family is only his little sister. Parents died from some strange illness. Both nice guys, don't think they've harmed anyone a day in their lives."

Li suddenly had an epiphany, "So all of those boys are the primary supporters of their families?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So if anything were to happen to them, their relatives would be left destitute?"

"Yeah, what's your point Li?"

"I need a little more information. Jake, I need you to find anyone with ties to the other districts. Check with our own newsies first, then I want you to send out people to get me information on the ones we don't know anyone from ok?"

He nodded, heading back out the door. Li stared at the files, before clearing her desk of everything except those files and her map. She dug out some pins she kept in her desk and carefully placed a green one in the addresses of Kurt, Patrick and Graham. She placed red ones in each of the other boys' relative locations. The picture was starting to come together.

Tiny came through the door, five boys trailing behind him. "All of us know one of these boys. What ya need to know Li?"

"I only need one of you at a time. Four of you can go about you business here. One of you wait outside and I'll interview the last one of you. When I'm done with you, I'll send you to get the next person to wait for an interview ok?"

Tiny nodded, "I'll go last. Kasey, how about you go first?"

He shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

The other boys quickly left as Kasey sat in the only other chair in the room. "So what ya need to know?" he asked after the door was shut.

"Which boys do you know?"

"The two from Queens, Rupert Eaton and Howard Saxton."

"What do you know about them?" Li asked, her pen poised over her pad, ready to take rapid notes.

"Rupert and Howie are really close. The boys have always joked that there was a mix up at birth and they really were meant to be twins. Umm, let's see, Rupert has a younger sister and mother that depend on the two boys while Howie's an orphan."

"They both provide for the Eaton family?"

"Yeah, it's them two and the mom providing for the family."

"What would happen to the family if either of the boys vanished?"

"I dunno, but it wouldn't be good."

Li nodded, quickly finishing her notes and looking up at Kasey with a smile, "Thank you Kasey, you've been very helpful. Could you send Greg in? Oh, and before you head back to work could you get Fredrick to wait outside next?"

"Sure thing Li, glad I could help." He stood and headed for the door, holding it open for the redhead to pass him before stepping out.

"Hey Greg, have a seat," Li said smiling as she readied a new sheet of paper.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Finally Tiny finished his own interview. "Ok, I have to know. Why are you asking about these guys Li? What's going on?"

"I'm rather curious myself," Jake said sauntering into the room. "Come on Li, share. We want to know all your girly gossip."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Charming Jake. You just make me want to tell you oh so much."

"Aww, come on Li. You know you want to gossip with us."

"Actually, right now I just want to break your arm," she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Jake whitened a little, "Li, you know I was just joking"

"I wasn't."

Tiny was fighting to keep from laughing at his friend. This certainly was a case of open mouth, insert foot.

Li cocked her head and asked sardonically, "So, do you want to try asking me nicely this time?"

Jake nodded quickly, "Li, would you please tell me what amazing information you've come across. I'm dreadfully curious."

"Much better. Ok, what is said in this room is never spoken of again unless we are discussing it with Spot, understood?" At their nods she continues, "Each of these boys disappeared after the rally. If they were arrested, they should have been released with the other boys, but were not. However, if they were taken somewhere separate from the other boys, no one would know the difference. Just for the sake of argument, let's say that they were taken to a separate facility.

"Now, each of these boys either is the main provider for their families, or their closest friend is the main provider. So each of these boys can't have just disappeared or their families would starve. So here comes the question: where did they go?"

The two boys looked at her, confusion clearly written on their faces. She shook her head at them, "I wondered the same thing myself, so I sent out a little messenger right after Jake left to get those who knew these boys. He returned with his information right before you came in Tiny. They boys never really disappeared at all, they just relocated. Each of the boys now works a different circuit than his original one in a different territory than they live. The easiest way for them to hide is in plain sight, so that's what they're doing.

"I suspect that each of these boys have been blackmailed because they are now working for the newspapers again, something their character states they would not normally do. I believe it is the same sort of deal that Pulitzer has on Jack. The only reason Jack isn't relocated is they want to make it intensely visible that the leader of the newsies strike has fallen."

"So what can we do to stop all of the blackmail and get the strike back on track?"

"We need Brian Denton. He wrote an excellent article on the child labor force in the city. We need it published and distributed to the children of New York. We can bring the city to its knees and that will break the companies. Ideally, we could get the article to the governor and destroy the House of Refuge as well, but let's shoot for realistic goals. I know that this idea will probably occur to the Manhattan newsies in the next few days, but we can't wait for them. I ah, _appropriated_ a copy of Denton's article. Our mission is to get it printed up on as many sheets of paper as possible. Then when Manhattan has caught up with us, we distribute all of the papers across the city."

"Ok, that's a great plan Li, but what exactly do you want us to do?"

"Tiny, I want you to find any extra carts that we can borrow for the next few days, and as much twine, paper, and ink as you can lay your hands on. Jake, I'm sending you on a special kind of hunt. I need you to find a printing press we can use. I don't care how old it is, so long as it works. Find as many as you humanly can and report back to me. We start printing as soon as possible. Any questions? No? Good. Good luck gentlemen." She dismissed them to their tasks, gathering up her information to take to Spot. This was going to be quite the little information bomb she was getting ready to drop on him.

**SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM SLJDKMSLJDKMSLJDKM**

Li smiled, looking down on the two dozen boys working below her. They had managed to get their hands on three presses and eight extra carts. It was almost dark, but they only had one car to finish loading. They were going to be more than ready to go distribute the papers at dawn. They had one cart for each district and if they did their work properly, would be able to lead the charge to The World headquarters before the evening edition.

An arm wrapped around her waist, "You're amazing Li. You pieced it all together and got us ready a full day before the Manhattan boys even caught on." Spot nuzzled her neck lightly as she relaxed into his embrace.

She grinned impishly at him, "You're quite lucky to have me. Just think how this whole thing could be turning out if I had been on the businesses' side of this situation."

He laughed quietly in her ear, "I doubt we would be doing even half as well as we are now. Come on though. The boys know what to do. It's time for us to call it a night; after all, we have a very eventful day tomorrow."

She sighed lightly, "Ok, but I'm going with you tomorrow, and nothing you can say will change my mind."

He nodded, "Just stay close to me and be careful. You aren't fully healed yet."

"Deal," she agreed, kissing his cheek. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She pulled him towards the warehouse and grinning he let her.

**AN//: Ok, I know it's short, but I wanted to get something up and so here is what you get. I'm almost done with the next part so it should be up soon. Then after that all that's left is the epilogue. Yay! Be back as soon as possible with that update. (sorry again for the shortness)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN//: Final chapter! And I told you it would be updated soon! Before I forget, thanks again to Olive Wednesday for reviewing. **

Li grinned when she glanced behind her. She felt as though all of Queens was behind her, rushing toward the battle with The World. This would show them that they couldn't control the working children of New York! Everyone was there; white, black, male, female, catholic, protestant, it didn't matter. They were all united, their unity surpassing cultural, religious, and gender differences. Li felt like they could take over the entire country the way she felt right now! Nothing could stop them.

Li hadn't thought she could feel any better than she already did when they broke into the square in front of The World, but she was wrong. Her heart soared from the expressions on the Manhattan newsies and felt full to bursting when she saw Spot leading all of the children of Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn!" he cried victoriously.

Li couldn't take in all of the sights everything was happening so fast. She saw Tiny in front of the crowd from Coney Island, Jake leading East Side, and Kasey running with West Side. She knew that this would be one of her fondest memories for years to come. She watched avidly as David and Jack were taken into The World building, joining the rest of the Manhattan newsies and Spot at the center of the square.

"Lianna?" Racetrack asked incredulously, "Is that you?'

"Racetrack!" she cried joyously, "Isn't it wonderful! We've got them now!" She threw her arms around him in an exuberant hug.

"Oy Race, get yer hands off my girl!" Spot yelled at the Italian.

"Your girl?" Race asked, shocked.

"Yeah, my girl."

Li detached herself from Race, turning and planting a kiss on Spot's cheek as she snuggled into his arms. Spot looked triumphantly over her head at the other boy.

"When this is over, we have all got to talk," Racetrack said. "I have to know how the Ice King over there managed to catch you Lianna."

Li winked saucily at him, "You'd never believe it."

Race was saved from having to respond to that as Jack and David emerged at that moment. "Hey, fellas, they're over here!" Spot called. The newsies immediately gathered around, questions flowing. Jack smiled and bent over to whisper in Les's ear before picking the young boy up and settling him on his shoulders. He turned to the crowd and yelled triumphantly, "We beat 'em!" as he pumped his fists into the air.

The crowd broke into a roar of cheering. Li reached up and kissed Spot passionately, him responding with as much enthusiasm as she was. The other newsies were exchanging congratulations and hugs around them when the couple heard Les saying urgently to Jack, " Jack! Jack, it's the bulls. It's the bulls. Let me down!"

The newsies quickly went back into action, trying to rush Jack away when Denton stopped them. "Jack, it's over. No, no. You don't have to run. Not anymore. Not from the likes of him. Come on, Come on." He was gently leading the reluctant boy forward when Li broke into another smile.

The cop driving the wagon had opened the back and children from the Refuge came pouring out. Her heart was in her throat as she watched the last occupant exit. Crutchy had his freedom again. Snyder was lead to the back of the wagon and was about to enter it when Crutchy stopped him. She could see him say something to the man, but from where she was, she couldn't hear him. Then that evil man was put in the wagon and the policeman let Crutchy slam the door shut and locked.

Crutchy looked around and spotted the group, hurrying over to them.

"Heya Crutchy," Jack said to his friend, pure happiness radiating from him.

Denton grinned and gestured to the cart, "You won't be seeing much of him anymore. Say goodbye Warden."

The newsies grinned insolently and sing-songingly called, "Goodbye Warden!" at the retreating carriage.

Crutchy immediately turned back to Jack, speaking excitedly, "Oh, Jack, you ought tah seen it! He comes stormin' into the Refuge waving his walking stick like a sword and he's leading in this army of lawyers and cops."

Jack interrupted, "Who comes stormin' in?"

"You know, your friend. Him! Teddy Roosevelt," Crutchy responded and pointed. The other newsies began murmuring among themselves amazedly. Denton added to Jack in the chaos, "The Governor's very grateful that you brought this problem to his attention. I said you might need a lift somewhere. He'd be happy to oblige. Anywhere you want. And this time, you ride inside."

"So, can he drop me at the train yards?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, if that's what you want."

The group made their way to Roosevelt's carriage. Jack happily shook the governor's hand and climbed in while Boots tossed Jack his bag. David and Les watched sadly from the gates of the distribution center as the carriage departed, children following it.

Just then, the circulation bell began to ring. "Hey Crutchy," Li asked curiously, "what did you say to Snyder?"

"I said 'Ah, remember what I told ya, Mr. Snyder. The first thing ya do in jail, make friends with the rats. Share what you got in common.'" The crippled boy grinned impishly.

Li inclined her head in a mock bow, "You certainly have a way with words Crutchy," she said as Mush and the others started singing.  
_  
Try Bottle Alley or the harbor  
Try Central Park, it's guaranteed  
Try any banker, bum or barber  
They almost all knows how tah read_

Summer stinks  
And winter's waiting  
Welcome to New York  
Boy ain't nature fascinating  
When youse gotta walk

The newsies were now in line for their new papers, Spot and Li watching before they headed back to Brooklyn. "Hundred papes." David said, slapping down his coin. "Alright Davey," Mush commented as the two Brooklyners looked on fondly. Suddenly, they all heard cheers and turned to see the carriage returning, all of the children following.

"Dave, he's back!" Mush cried exuberantly as he squeezed David's arms.

"Thanks for the advice, Governor," they heard Jack say, "Like you said, I still got things to do. Besides, I got family here." He jumped out of the carriage and gave Les his cowboy hat. All of the newsies began yelling and talking at the same time, but all Jack could look at was David. "So, how's the headline today?" he asked quietly.

David cocked his head and resettled his cap, looking at his leader. "Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

Jack broke out into a grin, holding out his hand, "Come here Davey."

David spat in his and they shook hands before Jack pulled him forward and planted his lips on the other boys. All the newsies broke out into cheers and catcalls. Li grinned and poked Spot in the chest, "You owe me five bucks," she whispered. "I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you," he murmured back.

Li went over to congratulate the two boys while Spot began speaking with the governor. When she came back, Spot was climbing into the carriage, "Get in Li, Governor Roosevelt says he'll give us a lift to the Bridge."

Li grinned and climbed in after him, giving a small curtsey to the governor. "Thank you very much sir."

"My pleasure."

The carriage pulled away, and Spot insolently tipped his hat and waved as they left. Farewells littered the other yells as they left. "Bye Spot! Bye Lianna!" called Racetrack.

"Back to Brooklyn!" yelled Jack as he, David, Les, and Crutchy followed the carriage. David dashed over the side to shake Denton's hand before the journalist began feverishly writing again. Li just snuggled up to Spot as they rode with the most powerful man in New York back to their home.

The End.

**AN//: now that I look back on it, I should have just combined this chapter with the last one… oh well…. Ok, just the epilogue left! Hope you liked it! (and please give me some feedback one way or the other)**

**Oh, and I am fully aware that he kissed Sarah in the movie. That said- I have always disliked her character and prefer the Jack/David pairing. So since it's my story, I have the writer's license to change the story just a little. (You have to admit that except for the omission of Sarah's character, I stayed pretty close to the movie.)**

**Ok, see you at the epilogue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN//: The final piece of the story. It's been lovely having you all along for the ride. Sorry it took so long, but life's been crazy here. I won't be able to write again for awhile, because on May 18****th**** I head into the USAF boot camp and will not have internet access until July 17****th****. I wish you all the best of luck for your projects while I can't follow them. In any case, I hope you like the last little piece of Newsies: The Brooklyn Version.**

Epilogue:

Six years later

"It is my honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Kohaku Tanaka."

The warehouse erupted into cheers, Lianna and Spot the loudest among them. The ceremony had been beautiful on the waterfront; Li's boys had really gone out of their way to clean up the area for the wedding. She smiled at her younger sister. She was so happy for Rin, she deserved every happiness. She looked over at her family, Kyo was holding Kagura close, their baby girl, Sakura, in her elder sister's arms and their son, Kurogane seated next to his father. Next to them was her brother Yuki. He had grown so much in the past years, there were times when she could no longer see the little nine year old he had been. It was amazing how he had changed; then he had been just an errand boy for her two sisters, now he was the heir to a large restaurant and a happy chef.

Across the table sat her new in-laws and long time family friends, Sango Yoyogi and her husband Hatori. Their son Shouran was idly swinging his feet back and forth under his chair looking bored. Li smiled at him, it's hard to be patient when you're only six. He reminded her alot of herself when she was that age. Her father would always pat her head and smile at her when she would begin to fidget, his silent promise that she could go run and play in a little. Her heart twinged at the thought of her father, she always missed him, especially on days like these. He would have loved to walk Rin down the aisles; instead, Yuki had been given that honor.

She shook her head; she would not let such melancholy thoughts ruin this wonderful day. The happy couple walked through the reception hall, accepting the congratulations of family members and friends. The reception was one of the more western things the couple was doing; the ceremony had been entirely Japanese. Li had stood to the side and translated into English for the members who did not speak Japanese. She had been a little surprised when her sister said to invite as many of the newsies as she had wanted to, provided they were polite and gentlemanly at the wedding, but she was glad they were seeing a part of her heritage at its best.

Hours and many toasts of sake later, many guests were heading back to their homes. Li sighed and began cleaning the tables. "Li don't do that! It's been hard for you to move around in that kimono all day. Let us clean up," Jake protested. "Yeah," Tiny added, "You've worked hard for weeks, let us clean up tonight. Go enjoy the sunset or somethin'. It's not often we have one this nice over the wharf." The two boys began shoving her out the door. "Fine, fine" she laughed, "I'll get back to work bright and early tomorrow."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't really wanted to clean up, but since the boys had helped her clean and decorate for the reception, she felt guilty asking them to clean up afterwards as well. She strolled lightly down the docks, the boys had been right; it was a truly breathtaking sunset. She reached the end of the pier, the Chinese lanterns they had hung swaying lightly in the breeze.

"Hey beautiful," she heard behind her. Li turned her head to smile at her beau before turning back to the sunset. "Hello yourself."

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" she said happily looking to the rays of color.

"You certainly are," Spot replied as he snaked his hand around her waist. She lightly slapped his arm, "I was talking about the sunset and you know it. I can't believe you used that line."

He laughed, "I know it's cheesy, but it is true. You look stunning in that kimono."

"Why thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder, gazing forward over the water.

"Li…"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think you will want to get married someday? I mean, I know we're really young and all, and I'm not saying you should marry me or anything, I just mean someday…."

She bit back her grin, "Yes, I think I would if the right guy asked me."

"Well in that case," he detached himself from her, going down on one knee on the pier. Cherry blossoms began falling down on the two of them as Spot took her limp hand, "Will you, Lianna Ayame Sohma, consent to become Mrs. Spot Collins and be my wife?" He popped open a small black velvet box and nestled safely in its confines was a diamond ring with two small rubies on either side.

"Oh Spot, yes, Yes! I'll marry you." Li pulled him up and into a fierce kiss. He returned it just as fiercely, trying to pour all of his love for her into a single kiss. Claps broke out from above them and the couple looked up, startled before Spot grinned. Tiny and Jake were on the overhang near them, a mostly empty bag holding cherry blossom petals in their hands.

"Jake you rat!" Li laughed up at him, "I can't believe you told Spot that my dream proposal was to be at sunset with sakura petals falling around us!"

"If you didn't want people to know, you shouldn't have told me," he responded grinning.

"I was drunk when I told you!"

"Hardly the point."

Spot silenced her rebuttal with another kiss, "Don't I get to put this ring on you now? I'll be awfully sorry if you don't wear it."

"Of course," she said, blushing lightly, "sorry."

He slipped the ring on her finger and she gazed at it admiringly, "Oh Spot, It's beautiful. Where did you get it? It must have cost a fortune."

"It wasn't that bad. After all, I've been saving up for a wedding and this ring since the day I learned you were a girl."

"Spot," she said, her voice close to tears, "You mean you've wanted to marry me this whole time?"

He gently cupped her face with his hand, "You are for now and forever my only one. I want no one but you and I want you for the rest of my days."

At that, she did cry a little, but they were only tears of joy and love, "I always wanted you to ask me. I've never loved anyone else so much as I love you."

He leaned in, tears sparkling in his eyes as well as he gently tipped her face up to his and kissed her. The whole world disappeared as the sun went down and sakura blossoms fell.

1 year later:

"Oh God. I think I'm going to throw up," Li muttered as Janna and Kagura wove her hair into an intricate design.

"You'll be fine," her elder sister said, "Everyone gets nerves right before the wedding."

Rin giggled at her, carefully painting Li's eyelids a light gold. "She's just worried she's gonna lose her 'freedom' by getting married. Just think, next year you might be the one pregnant," she teased, gently patting her own swollen belly.

"Not likely," Li muttered under her breath. "Marriage is one thing, children is a whole different issue."

"There," Rin declared after she finished with the red on her elder sister's lips. "Your makeup is done."

"Now if Janna and Kagura would just hurry up, we might get you dressed before this wedding is supposed to start," Maria drawled, balancing Li's slippers from her fingertips.

"Hush you," Janna reproved, "We're almost done."

Kagura finally put in the Jade wreath comb to secure the raven locks that flowed down Li's back. "Now you two may dress her," she released her sister into the waiting arms of Beth and Maria.

They gently eased the shimmering white gown over Li's trim body, lifting her hair and gently lacing her in. The silk fabric whispered as it slid over her skin, clinging to her form. "Oh Li…you look absolutely beautiful," Beth murmured as she buttoned up the sheer lace that covered Li's shoulders and neck.

"I'm so nervous," she confided in the girls around her, "What if he ran off?"

Janna laughed lightly, "He did not run off, so quite worrying. You know he's just as nervous as you are right now. You'll be fine. Now I'm going to go get that brother of yours and your sisters should take their seats." Janna disappeared out the door with the two Asian women trailing behind her.

"Ok, just the veil left," Maria rejoiced as she lifted the sheer fabric from it's place on the dresser. She and Beth gently lifted the veil over Li's face, securing it in her hair with two small pins. "Now you're ready," Beth breathed, happily stepping back to admire the finished effect.

"Here's your bouquet."

Li took the flowers, looking in the mirror one last time. She squared her shoulders as her brother entered the room. "Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Yuki lightly took her arm, "Smile a little, you're going to your wedding, not your execution."

"I know," she replied relaxing under his touch, "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful by the way- prettier than either of our sisters did," right before the doors opened and she had no chance to reply.

Her boys had done a good job decorating the hall. There were swathes of rich emerald silk draping elegantly from the walls and along the aisle. Other than the cloth, the only ornamentation in the room were small bunches of red roses surrounding tall candelabras.

But Li didn't notice any of this. All she saw was Spot waiting at the end of the aisle for her. He looked gorgeous in his sleek tuxedo, his hair combed and parted, his shoes shined and a vibrant red rose in his lapel. For her though, what made him most beautiful was the look of delight and love on his face as he gazed on her. She felt her knees go weak and leaned more heavily on Yuki as he continued to help her down the aisle.

They finally reached the front and the priest said something, but all Li saw or heard was Spot. Yuki's voice penetrated her happy stupor. "I and my family give our sister to this man." He gently cradled her cheek through the veil, "神の妹を祝福" (God's blessings sister), he murmured before handing her lightly to Spot.

Spot took her hand reverently and led her the final few steps to the two priests. They had decided to have both a Japanese and a Scottish wedding. The priests would each give a line of the ritual and the two would complete each process, then move onto the next part of the ceremony.

The rest of the wedding passed in a blur for Li. She just kept staring at Spot happily, saying her lines at the proper points and tuning out the rest. Instead she just kept thinking 'he's mine. He's all mine. And only a few more hours till the honeymoon.'

Finally the "I do's" were said and Spot was lifting her veil. "You may now kiss the bride" the priests said and Li smiled. This was what she was waiting for. Spot leaned in, she leaned up and then their mouths met in a happy completion.

When they would talk about the wedding in future years, there would be many funny stories told. There would be the poorly planned, but well meant speech by the Brooklyn boys. The stories of fond memories from the Manhattan boys, the beautiful first dance between the newlyweds, and of course the drunken antics of Jack and Davie. But that would be later; all of Li's focus was devoted to the here and now, in that beautiful kiss she was now sharing with her husband.

Because in that moment, Li knew what it meant to be fully complete, to have someone whose soul so closely resonated with her own that she might never feel the cold oppressive weight of sorrow or loneliness again.

And it was good.

**AN//: Well, bye everybody! Have fun on your next fics!**


End file.
